Hechizo de amor
by Berelince
Summary: Rika es una chica que se esfuerza en lo que hace, y va tras un sueño. ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto en su camino se entromete una extraña tradición familiar, de la cuál no se puede escapar? ¡La seriedad no existe en este fic! RYOKI. CAPITULO 2 AGREGADO
1. La tradición de las Nonaka

**_¡Qué onda!_**

**_Lince: ¡Aquí andamos de vuelta a las andadas! ¡Presentando a mi hermano que ahora se hace llamar: Magus!_**

**_Magus: Sí! Ahora el mundo debe referirse a mí, como el Gran Magus! (Mua ja ja ja ja)_**

**_Lince: suspiro no sé porqué sigo haciendo fics contigo… ¬ ¬_**

**_Magus: ¡Admítelo! Te encanta… o_**

**_Lince: suspiro y yo que ya me había librado del Espíritu del bosque… _**

**_Magus: Digimon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo… (Magus empieza a picarle a Lince en el costado) Empiézale, ándale, trabaja…_**

**_Lince: grrrrrrrr…_**

****

****

**_ Hechizo de amor_**

**Por:**_ Magus y Lince_

**Capítulo 1:** _La tradición de las Nonaka_

Un muchacho alto y moreno, caminaba por las calles de Shinjuku oeste aquella tarde, moviéndose por entre la multitud de peatones que recorrían las tiendas e iban de un lado para otro, sin mirarse y con prisa. Aceleró el paso y subió al metro de manera distraída, silbando para él solo la canción de "my immortal" de evanescense, la cuál traía últimamente dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Una mujer de aspecto malhumorado le frunció el ceño, molesta y el joven sonrió mostrando una sonrisa blanca y fresca de comercial de dentífrico. La mujer se ruborizó y se hizo la desentendida, el chico siguió silbando; llevaba pantalón caqui, camisa negra desfajada de mangas arremangadas y cargaba una mochila de tela color verde militar en su hombro. Algunos minutos después, el tren se detuvo en la estación de la línea Yamanote, y entonces se bajó, guiñándole el ojo a unas chicas guapas que lo habían estado observando dos estaciones antes, las muchachas se rieron entre ellas y la puerta se cerró. El joven deambuló por la calle, visitando algunas tiendas, mientras corroboraba sus compras en una lista que llevaba escrita en una hoja de papel. Aún no entendía por qué su padre le había pedido explícitamente comprar tantas cosas en Shinjuku si podían conseguirse fácilmente en Fukuoka. Salió de la última tienda que debía visitar con algunos pliegos de pergamino y pinceles. Comprobó la hora en su reloj y se percató de que bien podía darse el lujo de comprarse algo de comer, dado que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Usó su mano para protegerse de los rayos solares y entornó sus ojos azules risueños, divisando la posible respuesta a sus problemas en un letrero colocado sobre un negocio amplio, ubicado frente a él, en el cuál se leía:

_"New Moon"_

_snacks & drinks_

_3 especialidades diferentes cada día. Tenemos los mejores precios._

El chico sonrió complacido y cruzó la calle para entrar al local. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, recibiéndolo; cruzó por un pasillo rodeado de varias mesas en el que un grupo de 6 chicos charlaban animadamente y se levantaban de sus sitios dejando algunos yenes de propina, se despidieron de una joven pelirroja de coleta erizada y flequillo lacio, que secaba unos vasos tras una barra y les inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, los jóvenes salieron del lugar. El muchacho se acercó al mostrador y le sonrió a esa pálida chica que guardó los vasos en un estante bajo, tras ella, se giró de inmediato y arqueó las cejas.

     –¿Qué vas a ordenar? –le preguntó rápidamente.

 El chico clavó los ojos en su mirada violeta y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

     –Esteeee…

La chica pareció impacientarse.

     –ok. –le dijo. –el menú está en la pizarra a mi espalda. –soltó saliéndose de detrás de la barra y encaminándose a la mesa que acababa de ser desocupada, mientras recogía los platos y se guardaba la propina en el bolsillo de su delantal blanco. Cruzó de nuevo tras la barra, desapareció por una puerta giratoria de madera y volvió a aparecer pasados unos segundos.

     –¿Bien? ¿Ya te puedo tomar la orden? –inquirió.

El muchacho que parecía no haberse decidido todavía, se rascó la mejilla y recorrió la pizarra con la vista, de forma disimulada.

     –Eeeeeeh, pues dame una hamburguesa y un "jugo revitalizador". –balbuceó, fingiendo estar seguro de lo que pedía.

La muchacha asintió conforme y levantó un control remoto con el que encendió una televisión ubicada en un rincón elevado. El chico se volteó y se quedó viendo lo que parecía ser un video musical.

     –En seguida te traigo esto. –susurró la muchacha, retirándose por la puerta giratoria y desapareciendo del otro lado.

El joven asintió despreocupadamente, con la vista fija en la tele.

     –Dios, ¿Cómo le hará Shakira para mover así las nachas sin tronarse un nervio? –susurró él. –¡Qué bruta!…

En la cocina del negocio, la pelirroja puso a freír una carne redonda en una parrilla de metal, mientras sacaba de detrás de su cinto de cuero una varita larga y negra de madera con la que apuntó hacia el fregadero, con lo cual los platos comenzaron a lavarse solos; se giró a su derecha, y apuntó a una barra de fórmica donde algunas frutas se elevaron en el aire y se rebanaron para ser molidas en la licuadora; en la barra de la izquierda, los vegetales se partieron como si alguna persona invisible lo estuviera haciendo todo. La chica volteó la carne, y sirvió la bebida de fruta en un vaso de vidrio; agregó un par de gotas de un frasco que sacó de un estante, le dio un par de golpes al borde con su varita y el líquido brilló momentáneamente; colocó todo en una charola y buscó el pan de las hamburguesas, sin dar con él.

     –¡Viximon! –gruñó de pronto. –¡Necesito más pan de este lado!

     –¡Aquí lo traigo, Rika! –respondió un pequeño zorrito dorado que trotaba velozmente y arrastraba con el hocico un empaque cerrado de pan.

La nombrada pelirroja se inclinó y recogió el paquete, abriéndolo de inmediato y terminando de preparar la hamburguesa. El zorrito de ojos celestes saltó a un banquillo junto a la chica y sacudió la cola, alegremente.

      –¿Ya cuanto te falta para completar el extractor que vimos, Rika?

La chica se encogió de hombros y suspiró sonoramente, sirviendo algunas patatas fritas en un plato.

     –Como la mitad… –susurró molesta. –Si sigo a este ritmo, no lo tendré para antes de regresar a la escuela. Qué fastidio… y sería lo que necesito para probar esas mezclas avanzadas que quiero…

     –Sí… –corroboró Viximon. –pero bueno, puedes pedirle dinero prestado a tu mam

     –¡De eso, nada! –soltó Rika, dando un puñetazo en la barra. –Luego querrá que me ponga uno de esos vestidos estrafalarios que acostumbra diseñar…

Viximon bajó las orejas.

     –Bueno, era sólo una sugerencia.

La chica frunció el ceño.

     –En fin, Vixi. Tendremos que contentarnos con lo que saquemos esta semana. No quiero descompletar la colegiatura de la Universidad, así que nada de bajarle a mis suministros, ¿oíste? No creas que no me doy cuenta de que te comes papas fritas cada que salen de la freidora…

Viximon pasó saliva, la chica le dirigió una mirada amenazante; se guardó la varita, levantó la charola y salió de la cocina tratando de poner buena cara. Colocó la charola en la barra, justo cuando el chico que veía la televisión parecía haber salido de su trance, y le sonreía coquetamente. Rika giró los ojos.

    _Vaya, pero si este se cree que se cae de bueno…___ pensó ella.  _en fin, mientras me pague lo que se trague…_

La chica suspiró y comenzó a servir las cosas, el castaño se frotó las manos y levantó la tapa de su hamburguesa para atiborrarla de salsa catsup. Comenzó a devorarla mientras Rika se sentaba tras el mostrador y clavaba la vista en un video de Gackt.

     –¿Oye, y tú te encargas sola de este negocio? –preguntó el muchacho, tratando de sacar conversación.

Rika solo asintió un par de veces con desgana sin apartar la vista del cantante nipón. El chico solo arqueó las cejas.

     –Pues lo haces muy bien. –pronunció sencillamente. –Yo la verdad soy malo para la cocina…

La pelirroja lo miró con cara de _¿a mi qué?_ pero se esforzó en recordar su preciado extractor, con lo que se obligó a sonreír forzadamente. El joven pareció animarse y se metió un par de papas a la boca.

     –¿Y… tienes novio, guapa? –soltó él, guiñando un ojo, cosa que a Rika le puso a hervir la sangre.

     _Cretino, ¿qué rayos se cree que soy_? pensó la pelirroja, furiosa, y cerrando su mano en torno a su varita. Se obligó a pensar de nuevo en su extractora de jugos de lujo, así que sólo negó con la cabeza (con el cabello algo erizado en las puntas), el joven arqueó las cejas.

     –¿No? Que raro, por aquí los chicos han de estar tontos, ¿no? –bromeó.

Rika hizo una mueca sarcástica y volvió a fijarse en la televisión para evadirse.

Pasados algunos minutos, el joven terminó con su comida y se dispuso a pagar la cuenta; sacó su billetera y rebuscó en ella, sacando un par de billetes y entregándoselos a la pelirroja, que los depositó en la caja registradora y le devolvió algunas monedas que él recibió mostrando sus dientes perfectos. El muchacho se estaba terminando su jugo cuando la chica sacó un cuaderno pequeño y comenzó a escribir en él.

     –¿Me firmas la factura? –le dijo ella casualmente, extendiéndole el bolígrafo. –Debo comprobar mis ventas...

El chico se limpió las manos con una servilleta y la firmó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

     –¿No quieres que te deje mi teléfono de una vez?, si quieres luego te llevo al cine…

     –Eeeeeeh… no lo creo. –contestó ella, apretando los dientes. –vuelvo a la escuela en una semana.

     –Es una lástima… –susurró él. –¿Vas a la Uni de Tokio? ¿En qué semestre?

     –Voy a empezar el octavo… –gruñó.

El joven arqueó las cejas, encogiéndose de hombros, ya no se le ocurría nada más de qué hablar con esa chica que cada vez parecía molestarse más con él. Bebió un trago de su jugo, parpadeando sorprendido. –¡Oye! No te dije que esto está buenísimo, ¿verdad? –le dijo dando un segundo trago y terminándoselo por completo. –Buenísimo…

Rika pareció sonreír por primera vez de forma sincera desde el arribo del chico.

     –¿De veras lo crees?

     –Sí. –contestó él, alegremente al ver que su comentario había dado resultado; luego se le ocurrió añadir: –Es una buena imitación de las bebidas alternativas… yo diría que para ser de una chava de octavo, no está tan mal…

Rika se quedó de piedra, con la mandíbula algo desencajada y la vena de la sien palpitándole. De pronto pareció quemarse en una llamarada provocada por ella misma y apretó los puños.

     –¡Ya estuvo bien! –rugió al momento en que empuñaba la varita. –¡Se ve que no sabes con quién fregados hablas!, ¡Soy Rika Nonaka y mis mezclas no son copia de nada!

La pelirroja apuntó al chico y le lanzó un rayo azulado que lo encogió de tamaño. Rika lo levantó riendo de forma maniaca, mientras lo encerraba en un frasco de vidrio y se lo llevaba a través de la puerta giratoria; cruzó la cocina aún riendo, y la pequeña Viximon sólo la siguió, trotando preocupadamente.

     –¡Ay, no! ¿Rika, otra vez? –inquirió ella siguiendo a su dueña, quién abrió una puerta al fondo de la cocina que la condujo a lo que parecía ser el resto de su casa. Rodeó la sala y el comedor, y bajó unas escaleras que la condujeron a una habitación llena de hierbas y especias; colocó el frasco que llevaba en un estante de madera y lo miró satisfecha.

     –Dios, si deberían pagarme por encoger a sujetos como este…

El joven que se encontraba dentro del frasco, empezó a golpear el vidrio con sus pequeños puños mientras comenzaba a hacer mucho escándalo.

     –¡Oye! ¡Qué rayos hiciste! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡No tienes derecho de hacerme esto!

Rika le sonrió malévolamente y rebuscó en su bolsillo, mostrándole una hoja de papel, que para él resultaba enorme.

     –Tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera. Tú me firmaste esto:

_Rika Nonaka, bruja estudiante y encargada de este negocio, se reserva la libertad de practicar sus conjuros en los individuos, que ella crea, sean merecedores de un escarmiento ejemplar; aplicándose de inmediato al colmarle la paciencia. _

_De acuerdo con esto, firma:_

_Ryo Akiyama._

El chico del frasco apretó los puños.

     –¡Oye! ¡me dijiste que eso era una factura!

     –Y lo es, pero viene con este útil anexo… –se sonrió la pelirroja. –las empecé a imprimir así desde el año pasado…

     –¡Pero está escrito con letra diminuta! –objetó el joven.

     –¿La pudiste leer, no?

     –¡Porque mido diez centímetros!

     –Pues me vale. –contestó altaneramente –Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hablar de más… además…

El timbre de la entrada se encargó de interrumpir la discusión entre los jóvenes. Rika se quitó el delantal que llevaba y lo colgó en un ganchillo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta; se arremangó las mangas de su blusa gris, con Viximon correteando a su alrededor y golpeteándole el dobladillo de los jeans negros con la cola afelpada. El timbre volvió a escucharse.

     –Voy… ¡Voy! –rugió Rika, casi cayéndose cuando tropezó con su mascota. –¡Viximon! ¡carajo, no te me atravieses!

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y una mujer rubia, de ojos violetas, cabello estilizado, vestido fino de color azul, capa negra y sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color; entró, mirando evaluativamente los alrededores, mientras hablaba.

     –Rika, ¿cómo te va?, ¿sigue el negocio a flote? Te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿no me cambiaste de nuevo tu número de teléfono verdad?, con eso de que la última vez, me contestaron los bomberos…

     –No mamá, ¿cómo crees? –soltó la muchacha, girando los ojos. –Ya te dije que el número termina con un condenado 2 y no con un 7…

     –Menos mal… y deja de hablar en ese tono, que yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas la letra tan espantosa. Por lo menos se te dieron bien las pociones, de lo contrario no sé que habría sido de ti…

     –Bueno, madre. –la cortó Rika, perdiendo la paciencia –No creas que no me encanta que me visites y hablemos de mi elección de carrera, la cuál detestas… pero supongo que no viniste hasta acá, nada más para eso, ¿o sí?

     –Pues de hecho, no. Necesito que te quites esas fachas y me acompañes al hotel Keio para una reunión muy importante.

     –¿Qué? –jadeó, mirándose los jeans deslavados. –¿y para que rayos debo acompañarte al hotel Keio? ¿Qué, tienes otra presentación pública en la que necesitas que aparezca como elemento de decoración en las fotos del diario?

     –Que graciosa, jovencita. –susurró Rumiko Nonaka peligrosamente mientras zarandeaba su varita de color blanco. –El hecho de que ya tengas 20 años no te da derecho de hablarme de esa forma, recuerda quién te financió todos los materiales para tus menjurjes raros; de hecho esta vez el asunto es contigo; así que deja de darme largas y cámbiate, que debemos llegar temprano. No quiero que causes una mala impresión…

     –¿Mala impresión a quién? –gruñó Rika frunciendo el ceño.

     –Qué te cambies…

Rika pareció sulfurarse, pero aún así, subió unas escaleras que daban a su habitación. Se quitó la blusa y la lanzó a un cesto, mientras se giraba hacia su ropero y descolgaba una blusa negra, sin mangas, ajustada y de cuello alto; se cambió los jeans por unos pantalones negros de vestir; se calzó sus zapatos negros de punta plateada; pulseras negras, anillos plateados, medalla, arracadas, y cabello suelto completaron el juego; se pasó rápidamente algo de delineador, y lápiz labial púrpura. Se llevó su gabardina negra doblada en su brazo izquierdo y bajó ante su madre. La rubia asintió contentísima.

     –¡Perfecto! ¡esa es la bruja elegante que estaba buscando! ¿Qué te cuesta, Rika?

     –Mamá, por Dios, en el trabajo no puedo…

     –Sí, sí, ok. Vámonos ya, que se hace tarde.

Rika se puso la gabardina y le habló a Viximon, mientras su madre abría la puerta y salía de la casa.

     –No le abras a nadie, Vixi. Y cuida que el enano del frasco se quede ahí, ya veré qué le hago cuando vuelva…

Cerró dando un portazo y Viximon se fue a la sala a prender la tele. Nuestro joven del frasco parecía rebuscar algo en su mochila con exasperación.

     –¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo pude dejar en casa mi estúpida varita?!

° ° °

Rika cruzó las puertas del hotel Keio y entró al lobby, siguiendo a su madre, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que esta le decía, en su lugar, pensaba en los posibles resultados que tendría una mezcla de belladona y raíces blancas, con un par de cucharadas de colmillos de dragón en polvo, endulzada quizá con algo de extracto de mango; se enfocó en recordarlo y entonces sonrió al ver a su abuela Seiko.

     –Rika, linda. –la abrazó una mujer de cabello corto que vestía túnica beige de adornos rojos, y capa guinda. –¿Cómo va el negocio? Me encanta esa idea tuya de las pociones alternativas. No he probado una "relajante" como la que preparas, niña. Debes visitarme pronto y hacerme un caldero entero, ¿eh?

     –Claro, abuela. –sonrió la chica, de mejor humor. –¿sabes para qué me hizo venir mi madre? 

La mujer desvió la vista hacia su hija Rumiko que preguntaba algo a un joven del mostrador.

     –¿Ah, qué no te lo dijo?

Rika negó con la cabeza.

     –Bueno, entonces ya te enterarás. –pronunció la mujer, señalando a un hombre de pantalones grises, botas negras, chaleco blanco, sombrero gris y capa negra que se acercaba hacia ellas. Rumiko al verlo, sonrió y le estrechó la mano cordialmente. El hombre se inclinó, quitándose el sombrero, y saludó a Rika y a Seiko.

     –Buenas noches, damas. –pronunció en un susurro amable. –Vaya que tiene una jovencita muy linda. –puntualizó viendo a Rika de reojo, quién sólo se cruzó de brazos. –Pero me temo que las he hecho venir en vano…

     –¿A que se refiere? –preguntó Rumiko de forma intrigada.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de nuevo su sombrero.

     –Bueno, es que mi hijo no volvió a casa después de enviarlo a hacer unas compras…

     –Es una pena… –susurró la rubia. –Espero que se encuentre bien.

     –Gracias, a decir verdad, lo que me preocupa es que se salió sin su varita, se llevó mi mochila en vez de la suya, y temo que se meta en problemas…

     –Ya verá que aparecerá muy pronto. –Lo tranquilizó Rumiko, rodeando a su hija con un brazo. –Los jóvenes son algo distraídos, y suelen hacer tonterías muy a menudo… justo ahora me viene a la mente aquella ocasión en la que Rika hizo estallar por primera vez la cocina, cosa que siguió repitiendo constantemente…

     –¡Mamá! –gruñó la pelirroja, fulminándola con la mirada. 

     –Cierto… –soltó, aclarándose la garganta. –En ese caso, no queda más que esperar a que su hijo nos honre la próxima vez con su presencia, para poder poner a los chicos al tanto de todo. –le dijo estrechándole la mano nuevamente. –Esperaré su llamada.

     –Por supuesto. –respondió el hombre con una inclinación. –Discúlpenme, nuevamente.

Las mujeres Nonaka asintieron y el hombre desapareció en el aire. Rika volteó a ver a su madre, perpleja.

     –¿Se puede saber quién era ese sujeto? –soltó la chica frunciendo el entrecejo.

Rumiko meneó la cabeza.

     –Es el señor Akiyama. –respondió escuetamente. –Es un pintor famoso de Fukuoka, pero bueno, si es que su hijo no aparece… Rika, te llamaré cuando sea seguro que estaremos completos. Vamos, madre… –ambas mujeres se miraron de reojo y desaparecieron, dejando a la pelirroja sola y con muchas dudas.

     –Me lleva… –gruñó la chica, regresando como pudo hasta su casa. Entró, fastidiada y se sentó en el sillón de la sala en el que su zorrita veía un programa de dibujos animados. Le acarició las orejas. –Vixi, hoy fue un día de locos. –resopló –¿No tuvimos más clientes?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza. Rika suspiró.

     –Los imitadores me están arruinando… –susurró, pasándose la mano por la cabeza. –¿Cómo se portó el bocón del estante? –soltó, acordándose de él.

     –Es muy ruidoso. –informó Viximon, mientras cambiaba los canales. –Gritó todo el rato algo como de que no le entraba el aire…

Rika jadeó y se despatarró, saltando del sillón, y casi matándose al bajar las escaleras rumbo al sótano, donde cogió el frasco y lo examinó fijamente. Un chico encogido en un rincón del bote, y con la cara extrañamente de color morado, le devolvió una mirada apagada. La pelirroja quitó la tapa y el joven suspiró aliviado.

     –¡¿Qué estás demente?! –gritó el chico, enfurecido, una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento. –¡Casi muero!, ¡Jamás había conocido a una bruja tan torpe! ¡Pero mira que esto no se va a quedar así, en cuanto mi padre se entere de que estoy secuestrado en un frasco te las vas a ver negras, Roja!

 La chica parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo un sudor frío resbalándole por la cara, mientras recordaba la firma que el chico había plasmado en la factura de su pedido.

     –Ryo… ¡Akiyama!… –susurró Rika, sintiéndose caer de pronto en un hoyo negro. Regresó a la realidad cuando el chico continuó haciendo barullo, reclamando su libertad de inmediato. La pelirroja se mordió las uñas mientras pensaba desesperadamente en lo que podría hacer para remediar el asunto. Viximon bajó al sótano dando saltitos.

     –¿Y porqué no usas la poción del olvido? –sugirió, sacudiendo las orejas.

Rika sonrió esperanzada, y luego recordó que la receta se encontraba en un libro, el cuál le había prestado a Juri, su mejor amiga, al inicio de las vacaciones. Volvió a colocarle la tapa al frasco (esta vez añadiendo algunos huecos para el aire), y salió a la carrera rumbo al restaurante-bar de la familia Katou. 

Rika se detuvo a la entrada del negocio, el cuál a diferencia del suyo, parecía gozar con bastante clientela; entró, abriéndose paso como pudo, y localizó de inmediato a su amiga: castaña y de mirada color miel, llevaba dos charolas en las manos y maniobraba, caminando hacia una mesa situada en un rincón. La pelirroja le hizo señas desde donde se encontraba y la chica le sonrió, asintiendo levemente. Rika corrió hacia ella. 

     –¡Juri! –jadeó Rika nerviosamente. –Necesito… que me devuelvas mi libro de encantamientos con pociones. –soltó atropelladamente. –Tengo una emergencia en casa.

La muchacha la escuchaba atentamente mientras servía los platos que traía y recogía otros, cuidadosamente.

     –Tendrás que esperarme un momento, Rika. –le dijo Juri como única respuesta. –Tengo mucho trabajo esta noche. –añadió al momento en que dos charolas más aparecían en sus manos y la chica se movía de un lado hacia otro para evitar que se cayeran. Rika atrapó una que se le había resbalado a su amiga y luego otra charola le apareció a ella en su mano libre. Parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos.

     –¿Bistek y verduras, y rollos de camarón? –voceó Rika en voz alta.

     –¡Por aquí! –contestó una pareja situada cerca suyo.

Rika giró los ojos, y les dejó los platillos; luego regresó con Juri, quién servía plato tras plato.

     –¡En serio, Juri! –insistió Rika. –Es una emergencia… me URGE el libro.

La chica Katou asintió un par de veces.

     –Ya sé, ahorita te lo doy.

     –Pero…

Juri la miró con los ojos brillantes, y le habló con una voz retumbante, mientras la cabeza le giraba casi 360 grados:

     –¡QUE TE ESPERES!

Rika pasó saliva y se encogió en su sitio.

     –je, je, je, ok, te espero por este lado…

Ya quince minutos después, Juri regresó con Rika y ambas cruzaron hacia la parte trasera del local, subiendo unas escaleras que las llevaron hacia el cuarto de la chica castaña. En él, Rika pudo notar un añadido nuevo: una especie de altar con velas y artículos que parecían haber pertenecido alguna vez a un pequeño león naranja que aparecía en una foto en brazos de la joven Katou. La pelirroja arqueó las cejas.

     –¿Oye, le pasó algo a Leomon? –soltó ella de forma extrañada.

Juri bajó la mirada.

     –Sí… murió atropellado hace una semana por un sujeto montado en una motocicleta enorme… –la joven sollozó afligidamente y luego levantó su puño mientras sus ojos brillaban y sonreía malévolamente. –¡Ah! ¡Pero el fulano la pagó bien y bonito! ¡Eso si te lo puedo asegurar! –sacudió la cabeza. –¡Ah sí!, tu libro… creo que lo tengo por ac

Rika la siguió con la mirada y la vio rebuscar entre un librero, luego volvió a posar la vista en el altar del fallecido Leomon. Frunció el entrecejo al notar algo raro puesto sobre lo que parecía ser una llanta gigante de motocicleta (una cabeza reducida, de piel azulada, cabello rubio y erizado, 3 ojos rojizos y mascara púrpura. XD) La pelirroja pasó saliva, Juri era la mejor practicante de artes oscuras que conocía, y a veces sus habilidades le daban algo de escalofríos. Recordó aquella vez en la que ayudando a su amiga a practicar su conjuro invocador, había terminado siendo poseída por un espíritu muy molesto de nombre Argus, quién casi logró que se le rompieran las piernas por hacerla bailar en el "Dance Dance Revolution" por dos días consecutivos hasta que Juri logró exorcisarla…

     –¡Aquí está! –soltó Juri, sacando a Rika de su ensimismamiento. –_"Encantamientos básicos con pociones. –_leyó._ –mil y un formas de hechizar por medio de recetas sencillas" _–miró a su amiga de forma examinadora. –Bueno, Rika ¿Qué hiciste? No habrás maldecido a alguien gravemente, ¿verdad?  Si no, me arrepentiré de haberte enseñado esos conjuros en suahili…

     –No, no es eso. –soltó la pelirroja prontamente. –Solo necesito la receta de la poción amnésica… Luego te cuento.

     –ok, pero luego me cuentas. –repitió peligrosamente. –Me dejaron de tarea un hechizo muy bueno para hacer que la piel se caiga, y me falta un voluntario…

Rika tomó su libro y empezó a salir del cuarto como quién no quiere la cosa.

     –eh… ¿qué locura, no? Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, te veo… eh… después… Siento mucho lo de Leomon. –soltó viendo de reojo la cabeza reducida que le gruñía: ¿qué me ves, sabandija? y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, soltando un: "¡me saludas a Takato!" (el novio de Juri), fugazmente.

De regreso en su casa, con libro abierto y caldero en fuego, Rika comenzó a preparar la poción; añadió un par de ingredientes y pesó unas cosas que parecían patas de insecto en una balanza; se aseguró que la medida fuera la exacta y entonces alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta. Rika gruñó ligeramente y se sacudió las manos, mientras atendía la llamada. Ryo desde su lugar (de tamaño normal, amarrado en una mesa de piedra y con un embudo en la boca) veía que Viximon saltaba a la barra que Rika estaba utilizando, persiguiendo una pelusa de manera juguetona; la zorrita chocó con el libro y lo tiró, cerrándose éste de inmediato, Viximon miró hacia ambos lados, asustada y volvió a abrir el libro en la primera página que encontró, bajándose de la mesa en cuanto escuchó volver a su ama (quién farfullaba algo sobre convertir en cucarachas a los vendedores de enciclopedias). Rika se dispuso a continuar con la poción, mientras que Ryo sacudía la cabeza y comenzaba a hacer mucho escándalo.

     –¡Guarda silencio, Akiyama! –gruñó Rika, molesta. –Que después de esto no te vas a acordar de nada… –susurró checando los ingredientes escritos en la página de su libro abierto y añadiendo lo que hacía falta. Ryo parecía encontrarse al borde de la histeria; pero aún así no pudo evitar que la pelirroja le diera a beber la pócima una vez que ésta estuvo terminada. El chico palideció momentáneamente, Rika lo desató y lo sacó a empujones de la casa, mientras levantaba la varita y detenía un taxi en el cuál aventó al joven, despidiéndolo con un satisfecho: "¡hasta nunca!" Rika regresó al interior de su hogar, contenta por haber resuelto el problema; se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una cena rápida, mientras servía croquetas de pescado en un tazón para su pequeña mascota. Viximon se fue a dormir temprano, diciendo que no tenía hambre y Rika sólo frunció el entrecejo, pues su comelona compañera sólo dejaba de comer cuando hacía alguna travesura. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada telefónica de su madre, quién le dijo que al día siguiente la vería en el hotel Keio, pues el joven Akiyama ya había aparecido por fin. Rika sonrió al terminar la llamada, pues eso significaba que ese chico sí era el hijo del hombre que había conocido esa noche. Aliviada, se fue a dormir, pensando que por lo menos el muchacho habría olvidado todo lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente, Rika se levantó temprano, como de costumbre; abrió el negocio y atendió a algunos de sus clientes más leales, que siempre se detenían a almorzar ahí; esperó tras el mostrador mientras terminaba una redacción de pociones indetectables que le habían dejado de tarea, y luego recibió una llamada de su madre, quién le dijo que la reunión con los Akiyama se posponía hasta nuevo aviso. Rika colgó el teléfono, confundida, y preguntándose el motivo por el cual los Akiyama podían haber cancelado.

Ya el domingo, en la tarde, mientras Rika preparaba todos sus materiales para volver a la escuela al día siguiente, Rumiko tocó a su puerta y la llevó nuevamente al hotel Keio, pues ahora era seguro que sí se verían con los Akiyama. Llegaron nuevamente al lobby del hotel y se saludaron como la ocasión anterior. Rika arqueó las cejas al ver que el señor Akiyama iba acompañado de un joven al que reconoció como Ryo (vestido con pantalones negros, camisa gris de puños elegantes, chaleco oscuro, botas negras, sombrero negro y capa del mismo color) El chico le estrechó la mano cordialmente, aunque se veía pálido y más delgado que cuando Rika lo vio en su negocio. Los adultos dijeron algo de ir al salón acordado para la ocasión y Rika y Ryo sólo los siguieron algo aturdidos. Rika caminaba en silencio y el joven Akiyama también lo hizo, hasta que se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

     –Tu zorrita cerró el libro de pociones la otra noche. No te salió un amnésico. Lo recuerdo todo.

Rika se paró en seco y lo miró sorprendida.

     –¿Qué? –jadeó ella, estupefacta. –¿Entonces qué rayos te di a beber?

     –Un "maxilaxante".  –respondió él con simpleza. –He estado en vela los últimos cuatro días, haciendo ronda por el baño… habría sido muy divertido en otras circunstancias, debo confesar… –Rika se ruborizó, apenada. –Aunque no debes preocuparte tanto, mi padre no sabe lo que ocurrió realmente. –El joven le guiñó un ojo y añadió, dándose aires: Pero me sorprende que no te hubieras dado cuenta al momento de agregar las sanguijuelas… deberías de estudiar más… esos errores ni mi primo chiquito los comete…

Rika lo miró, rabiosa y se adelantó hasta donde estaba su madre. Ryo alcanzó a su padre, sonriendo ligeramente. Ambas familias entraron a un salón y se sentaron a una mesa para discutir el famoso asunto importante que los requería tan insistentemente. Rika fulminaba a Ryo con la mirada cada que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Rumiko comenzó a hablar y todos la escucharon:

     –Creo que está de más decir, que las familias Nonaka y Akiyama son unas de las más antiguas y respetadas que existen en Japón, por eso mismo fue que se llegó a este acuerdo al nacer mi hija Rika, aquí presente…

Rika desvió la mirada y tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa. La charla resultó ser larga y confusa, o al menos así le pareció a la pelirroja, quién solo pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo…

Sólo salió de su trance cuando escuchó las palabras: "Tradición", "Compromiso" y "Matrimonio" en la misma frase.

Rika y Ryo saltaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a reclamar el que se hubiera tomado esa decisión tan absurda sobre ellos, sin haberles preguntado siquiera; soltando de inmediato que jamás se casarían el uno con el otro. Rumiko trató de explicarle a su hija, que era tradición que las mujeres Nonaka pasaran por dicha prueba al cumplir la edad suficiente. Rika negó rotundamente, y Ryo se levantó molesto de su lugar, amenazando con marcharse. El señor Akiyama sacó su varita y comenzó a recitar lo que parecía ser un hechizo hacia los jóvenes que ya salían caminando cada quién por su lado.

_"Lazo mágico_

_une con tu cadena_

_a quienes deban cumplir _

_con una promesa._

_Ya sea de día._

_Ya sea de noche._

_La atadura impuesta_

_no admite protesta."_

_¡Catena unio!_

Una luz dorada los rodeó a ambos y se escuchó un sonido como de grilletes cerrándose en sus manos y piernas, la cuerda de luz se tensó y los hizo tropezar, cayendo una encima del otro (en una posición algo comprometedora). Los chicos se miraron con la cara roja y Rika sólo le dio una bofetada al castaño mientras se desembarazaba de él. La luz que los unía brilló intensamente y luego fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta volverse invisible. El señor Akiyama se guardó la varita satisfecho.

     –¡La cadena del convenio! –explicó animadamente. –El conjuro mágico que ata a dos personas, obligándolas siempre a estar juntas. Una excelente forma de asegurarse de que los jóvenes no falten al acuerdo. ¿No le parece, Rumiko-san?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

     –Sí… pero me parece que no es del todo conveniente… hace falta un segundo hechizo que ponga las cosas un poco menos peligrosas…

La mujer se puso de pie, tomó su varita y después de hacer una floritura con ella, señaló a su hija, comenzando a recitar un segundo conjuro.

_"Pared invisible _

_guarda lo más preciado._

_Se una protección segura_

_para quién yo más amo._

_Que la llave de entrada_

_sea la confianza_

_Y la única que entonces_

_acorte la distancia."_

_¡Murus repudium!_

_     –_Conjuro sobre mi hija_: La barrera del rechazo. –_pronunció Rumiko con simpleza.

Un haz de luz blanca golpeó a Rika, la rodeó por completo, y luego pareció desaparecer en el interior de su cuerpo. Ryo arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

     –Bien, ¿Se puede saber para qué rayos fue eso?

Rika se puso las manos en la cintura y miró hacia otro lado.

     –Pero que imbécil… –murmuró. 

En ese instante una fuerza invisible empujó a Ryo y lo envió a estrellarse a unos 4 metros de distancia, luego otra fuerza invisible lo jaló hasta que quedaron solo 2 metros de separación entre él y la pelirroja, que en esos momentos se partía de la risa.

     –¡Excelente!

     –La barrera del rechazo es el hechizo que protege el espacio personal. –susurró Rumiko. –Lo que significa que el joven Ryo no podrá acercarse demasiado a menos que mi hija lo desee… No es que no confíe en su hijo, Akiyama; pero… –Rumiko miró a Ryo, que tirado y aturdido en el suelo parecía tener una cara de maniático sexual. La rubia meneó la cabeza y se dio golpecitos en la barbilla con la punta de su varita. –No. No confío.

     –Ah, Nonaka, ¡Qué peliaguda! –sonrió el señor Akiyama. –Justo en este instante iba a sugerirle ese hechizo. No sabe la de problemas que me daba este muchacho por pajuelo.

     –¡Papá! –objetó Ryo, frotándose el brazo y poniéndose de pie.

     –Cállate, Ryo, que los adultos discuten cosas importantes. –se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. –Con que el murus repudium… bueno, entonces no queda más que esperar, ¿no le parece?

Rumiko asintió alegremente y se encogió de hombros, se dirigió a la joven pareja que parecía todavía confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

     –La atadura durará un año completo. –les explicó –De ustedes depende que la experiencia sea positiva o negativa. Si al final del plazo no han logrado congeniar, entonces se disolverá el compromiso… antes no.

Rika pareció querer objetar algo más, sin embargo su madre los apuntó con su varita y los transportó a la casa de la pelirroja, en donde Viximon los recibió riéndose a carcajadas. Ryo parpadeó sorprendido al ver que muchas de sus cosas se encontraban en la sala, acomodadas en cajas y maletas; se revolvió el cabello, furioso.

     –¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! –gritó.

Rika y Ryo se miraron molestos y subieron al segundo piso murmurando para sí mismos (o más bien, Rika caminaba mientras Ryo era arrastrado escaleras arriba) entraron al cuarto de la pelirroja, el cuál ahora tenía dos camas individuales, separadas un metro la una de la otra. Rika suspiró aliviada, por un momento temió tener que dormir al lado de ese degenerado arrogante. Sacó su varita y con dos golpecitos cambió su atuendo por su pijama, a su lado, Ryo hizo lo mismo. Sin hablar, cada quién se acostó en su respectiva cama y apagaron las luces, deseando que todo se tratara de una pesadilla que desapareciera a la mañana siguiente. Rika pensaba para si misma que definitivamente su madre se traía algo contra ella, y cayó dormida en un sueño intranquilo, mientras rumiaba que por lo menos las cosas ya no podían empeorar más.

**_Continuara…_**

****

**_Como habrás notado, este fic toma como una realidad el que toda la gente puede utilizar magia y la usa en la vida diaria. A ver qué pasa de ahora en adelante…_**

**_Este es el final del capítulo 1, comentarios, quejas, preguntas y lo que quieras, déjalas por e-mail o en un review._**

**_¡Nos leemos más al rato!_**

**_Sí te quedaste con ganas de más tonterías, sigue leyendo lo de abajo, si quieres seguir con la historia, avanza al siguiente capítulo_**

****

**_° ° °_**

****

**_._****_Hechizo de amor_**

_–Las cosas raras que todo el mundo se dio el lujo de hacer, pero que se editaron al final por haber sido tan raras–_

**Primer día de filmación –Locación del snack New Moon– 10:00 am**

     –Bien. Se supone que voy a estar acomodando estos vasos y cuando Ryo llegue le levantó la orden, ¿cierto? –susurró Rika Nonaka, mientras leía detenidamente un guión con el título "Hechizo de amor" en la portada y miraba fijamente a un sujeto encapuchado y de lentes que asentía con la cabeza de manera complacida, pero algo exhausta.

     –Así es. –confirmó Magus ajustándose las gafas. –Nonaka, tuviste 3 meses para aprenderte tus líneas, ¿no?.

     –¡Ya lo sé! –reclamó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a agitar el guión frente a la nariz de Magus. –pero por si no lo recuerdas, hace 3 meses estábamos haciendo el epílogo del espíritu del bosque. Y luego yo estaba recibiendo una paliza en la Jaula de cristal. ¡No soy una máquina! ¡Yo también tengo vida!

     –Sí... vida que se te fue la mayor parte del tiempo asoleándote en el Caribe. De hecho tengo por acá algunas fotos incriminatorias de cierta pelirroja que andaba paseándose por cierta playa nudista. –siseó sacándose un montón de fotos de la capa. –¿las quieres ver?

     –¡Desgraciado!, ¡eso no puede ser verdad! ¡presta para acá! –soltó Rika, arrebatándole a Magus el manojo de fotografías y recorriéndolas rápidamente de manera recelosa. –¡Santa cachucha!, ¡no sabía que tenía un lunar por ahí! –Rika tosió y se guardó las fotos bajo el mostrador. –ok, vale, vale. Empecemos todo esto y finjamos que nada ha sucedido.

     –¡Así se habla! ¿Ves que fácil nos podemos poner de acuerdo? ¡Luces! ¡cámara!, ¡Vendo copias! ¡Acción!

     Rika: ¡QUÉ!

**Primer día de Filmación –Interior de la casa de Rika– 11:00 am**

Rika y Ryo están sentados cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, Ryo está atragantándose con un par de donas y Rika está tomando café mientras se sigue memorizando sus líneas.

     –Dios, esto no tiene el menor sentido. –resopló Rika al llegar al final del primer episodio. –Esto es una condenada comedia romántica. Me chocan. –soltó, lanzando el guión hacia atrás y haciendo caso omiso del sonido de vidrios rotos y de Viximon aplastado. Alargó la mano y agarró una dona rellena. –Siempre me toca hacerla de tonta.

Ryo se tragó el trozo de dona que tenía en la boca y añadió inmediatamente.

     –Bueno, pues por algo te escogerían los del casting.

Rika volteó su taza de café y lo vertió en el pantalón de Ryo, quién se levantó de un salto y comenzó a soltar palabrotas mientras se sujetaba la entrepierna.

     –Ups, estás tazas que tienen en el set siempre se me resbalan de las manos. –pronunció Rika, apartándose el cabello de la cara y mordiendo su dona rellena.

Después de un rato, Ryo recuperó la compostura y volvió a su lugar, mirando ceñudo a su compañera que seguía almorzando sin prestarle el menor interés.

     –Que lata trabajar junto a ti... otra vez. –murmuró Ryo, girando los ojos. –Si ya con verte en la Jaula de cristal es demasiado suplicio.

     –Dímelo a mi. –soltó Rika, limpiándose las manos. –Trabajar en esta historia extraña es lo que me saco por apostar el contrato con Magus, jugando Smash Bros Meele.

     –¿Tú también caíste con eso? –soltó Ryo. –Si casi todo el elenco cayó de esa forma, ¿Cómo saber que Magus era tan bueno?

     –Yo estoy segura que hizo trampa. Roy no puede hacer ese tipo de movimientos tan macabros sin romperse la espalda en el proceso. –gruñó la pelirroja. –Bueno. –repuso. –Por lo menos llegamos a un acuerdo sobre mi sueldo, me garantizan un 20% de las ganancias y tengo mi propio lugar de estacionamiento.

     –Espera. ¿Te están pagando?

     –Eres un imbecil.

**Primer día de filmación –Locación del snack New Moon– mediodía**

Ryo se acercó al mostrador y le sonrió a esa pálida chica que guardó los vasos en un estante bajo, tras ella, se giró de inmediato y arqueó las cejas.

     –¿Qué vas a ordenar? –le preguntó rápidamente.

 El chico clavó los ojos en su mirada violeta y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

     –Esteeee…

La chica pareció impacientarse.

     –ok. –le dijo. –el menú está en la pizarra a mi espalda. –soltó saliéndose de detrás de la barra y encaminándose a la mesa que acababa de ser desocupada mientras recogía los platos y se guardaba la propina en el bolsillo de su delantal blanco. En ese momento, Ryo aprovechó y le dio a Rika una nalgada.

     –¡Eso sí que es un excelente servicio! Con razón aquí nomás vienen chavos. Ándale Rika, sigue limpiando esa mancha.

Rika se giró hecha una furia y se abalanzó encima de Ryo mientras le presionaba el cuello.

     –¡Ahora sí, Akiyama! –le gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba. –¡Esta vez me la pagas!

Ryo parecía estar ahogándose y pedía ayuda.

     –¡Auxilio! –gritaba. –¡Magus! ¡Lince!

Pero nadie hizo nada, todo el equipo se limitó a reírse, Magus siguió grabando, y Lince recorría el set, recogiendo dinero, mientras todos apostaban sobre el castigo que Rika iba a aplicarle a Ryo Akiyama. Rika se llevó a Ryo arrastrando y salieron del local.

     Ryo: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

**Primer día de filmación –Locación del snack New Moon– noche**

Ryo estaba colgando de los calzoncillos en el poste del letrero del snack, mientras que el equipo de producción se partía de la risa y rodeaba a Lince, que estaba levantando nuevas apuestas en una pizarra.

     –Muy Bien. –decía. –Nobuo dice que los calzones de Ryo ceden a las 8:30. –anotó rápidamente. –Hikaru dice que a las 8:45 y Kuraki dice que Ryo se queda ahí colgado toda la noche... ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más? ¿Ya fueron los últimos 3? ¡Las apuestas se cierran ahora!

En eso se escuchó un rasgar de tela y Ryo se cayó al suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas y la cara morada. Todos voltearon a ver la pizarra de apuestas.

     –¡El ganador es Toshiko, junto con Tsubame y Magus! –anunció Lince. –¡Los 3 coincidieron en el tiempo al decir que los chones de Akiyama se rasgaban a las 8:25!

El resto de los participantes abuchearon a los ganadores y luego se fueron retirando poco a poco, dejando a Ryo ahí donde estaba tirado.

     –Memorando para mí. –susurró Ryo con un hilo de voz. –Rika Nonaka es una sádica maniaca y el equipo de producción trabaja para Satán.

**Segundo día de filmación –Locación del snack New Moon– mediodía**

Ryo y Rika seguían grabando la escena en la que se quedaron.

     –¿Bien? ¿Ya te puedo tomar la orden? –inquirió.

El muchacho que parecía no haberse decidido todavía, se rascó la mejilla y recorrió la pizarra con la vista, de forma disimulada.

     –Eeeeeeh, pues dame una hamburguesa y un "jugo revitalizador". –balbuceó, fingiendo estar seguro de lo que pedía.

La muchacha asintió conforme y levantó un control remoto con el que encendió una televisión ubicada en un rincón elevado. El chico se volteó y se quedó viendo que en la pantalla aparecían un grupo de monigotes de colores, que parecían habitar en un mundo soso y bizarro salido de la mente de un niño de 4 años.

     –¡Todos abrácense! –decían.

Ryo se cayó de su asiento, a Rika comenzó a temblarle la ceja, y de pronto Magus apareció en escena, destrozando la televisión con un mazo de utilería que parecía haberle pertenecido al oni de otra historia.

     –¡Mueran, blasfemos! –gritaba. –¡Los veré en el infierno Teletubies!  –Magus soltó una carcajada y nadie supo cómo, pero le prendió fuego a la televisión, Lince apareció de pronto, sosteniendo un extintor y rociando a la tele y a Magus; sacándolo de escena antes de que intentara sacrificar otro pollo en su eterna lucha para exorcizar a los programas infantiles.

     –¡Utilería! ¡Necesitamos otra tele de este lado! –dijo Lince, arrastrando a Magus, de quien solo se le veían los ojos que parpadeaban debajo de toda la espuma blanca. –¡Y por favor! ¡Qué esta vez esté sintonizada en el canal de los videos!

**Segundo día de filmación –Locación del snack New Moon– mediodía**

Magus estaba fuera de escena, explicándole a Viximon su actuación en la siguiente secuencia.

     –Bien, Vixi. –le dijo. –Tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Lo que vas a hacer es agarrar el paquete de pan de hamburguesa con tu boquita. –le dijo mientras le acercaba el paquete a Viximon, que lo sujetó. –Te vas a ir corriendo hacia donde está Rika y se lo das, ¿ok? Luego saltas al banquillo y dices tus líneas.

     –De acuerdo. –respondió el digimon, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

     –Perfecto. Espera tu salida.

     –ok.

En la cocina del negocio, la pelirroja puso a freír una carne redonda en una parrilla de metal, mientras sacaba de detrás de su cinto de cuero una varita larga y negra de madera con la que apuntó hacia el fregadero, con lo cual los platos comenzaron a lavarse solos; se giró a su derecha, y apuntó a una barra de fórmica donde algunas frutas se elevaron en el aire y se rebanaron para ser molidas en la licuadora; en la barra de la izquierda, los vegetales se partieron como si alguna persona invisible lo estuviera haciendo todo. La chica volteó la carne, y sirvió la bebida de fruta en un vaso de vidrio; agregó un par de gotas de un frasco que sacó de un estante, le dio un par de golpes al borde con su varita y el líquido brilló momentáneamente; colocó todo en una charola y buscó el pan de las hamburguesas sin dar con él.

     –¡Viximon! –gruñó de pronto. –¡Necesito más pan de este lado!

     –¡Aquí lo traigo, Rika! –respondió un pequeño zorrito dorado que trotaba velozmente y arrastraba con el hocico un empaque cerrado de pan.

La nombrada pelirroja se inclinó y recogió el paquete, abriéndolo de inmediato y terminando de preparar la hamburguesa. El zorrito de ojos celestes saltó hacia un banquillo junto a la chica, pero falló la puntería y cayó dentro de la freidora. Rika se apresuró a sacar la bandeja junto con el pequeño digimon que parecía ya no tener pelo. Magus entró en escena con aspecto preocupado.

     –¡Nonaka! ¿están bien? –balbuceó el encapuchado.

Rika miró a Viximon mientras que un par de chicos se la llevaban en una camilla.

     –Sí. –respondió la pelirroja. –Viximon solo perdió algo de pelo y yo me salpiqué un poco de aceite al sacarla, pero no fue nada grave.

     –¡No! ¡Hablo de las papas! ¡Eran para el almuerzo! ¡Que desgracia!

En eso se apareció una enorme Kyubimon lampiña que encajó los dientes en la pierna de Magus, al que le brotaron un par de lagrimas de los ojos, alcanzando a pronunciar con un hilo de voz:

     –Adivino: ¿Quieres seguro médico?

**Segundo día de Filmación –Interior de la casa de Rika– tarde**

     –Ok, Rika. Vamos a repetir esta escena. Tú estás discutiendo con Ryo, luego suena el timbre de la puerta y vas a abrirle a tu madre. No olvides que debes verte fastidiada, y ten mucho cuidado con Viximon, que ésta no está muy bien entrenada, la tuya regresa al rodaje dentro de un par de semanas más porque está en cuidados intensivos desde lo de la freidora. –explicaba Magus, mientras que Rika lo seguía y se colocaba en donde el encapuchado le había indicado. –Esta ya es la toma 17 Rika, ya trata de hacerla bien está vez.

     –ok, voy a intentarlo, pero no prometo nada. –gruñó la pelirroja, fulminando con la mirada a Magus y al Viximon que daba vueltas cerca suyo.

     –Bueno, como sea. ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Rika miró a Ryo Akiyama, que estaba dentro de un frasco de vidrio y suspiró.

     –¡Acción!

El chico del frasco apretó los puños.

     –¡Oye! ¡me dijiste que eso era una factura!

     –Y lo es, pero viene con este útil anexo… –se sonrió la pelirroja. –las empecé a imprimir así desde el año pasado…

     –¡Pero está escrito con letra diminuta! –objetó el joven.

     –¿La pudiste leer, no?

     –¡Porque mido diez centímetros!

     –Pues me vale. –contestó altaneramente –Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hablar de más… además…

El timbre de la entrada se encargó de interrumpir la discusión entre los jóvenes. Rika se quitó el delantal que llevaba y lo colgó en un ganchillo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta; se arremangó las mangas de su blusa gris con Viximon correteando a su alrededor y golpeteándole el dobladillo de los jeans negros con la cola afelpada. El timbre volvió a escucharse.

     –Voy… ¡Voy! ¡aaaaaaaaah! –gritó Rika, perdiendo el equilibrio cuando el Viximon le mordió el dobladillo de los jeans y la hizo tropezar.

Rika se cayó y se fue rodando todo el camino de las escaleras que había estado subiendo. Al final, topó con la pared y quedó patas arriba, con los ojos algo desenfocados.

     –Esta escena ya se está volviendo peligrosa. –susurró. –Traigan a mi doble de riesgo.

     –Rika, no tienes doble de riesgo. –informó Magus.

     –¡Pues exijo una! –chilló la pelirroja incorporándose. –¡Ya no me siento las rodillas! ¡No pienso volver a caerme por esas condenadas escaleras ni una sola toma más!

Dicho esto, Rika se alejó furiosa y se fue a su trailer. Magus se encogió de hombros.

     –Bueno, nos tomaremos 20 minutos de descanso. Díganle a Lince que tenemos 17 tomas de Rika cayendo por las escaleras, a lo mejor y se le ocurre hacer algo bueno con eso. ¡Y alguien llévese a este Viximon demoníaco para otro lado, por favor! Creo que es de Hirokazu, gracias.

**Segundo día de filmación –Cuarto de Juri– noche**

Rika retrocedía lentamente, alejándose de la tenebrosa Juri Katou.

     –eh… ¿qué locura, no? Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, te veo… eh… después… Siento mucho lo de Leomon. –soltó, viendo de reojo la cabeza reducida de Beelzemon que le gruñía: "¿Qué me ves, sabandija?"

Rika y Beelzemon se quedaron un rato viéndose, y luego Rika soltó una carcajada, al momento en el que Magus, molesto, mandaba a un corte.

     –¡Rika! ¡ya deja de reírte!  ¡Se supone que eres profesional!

     –¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo evitarlo!

Mientras tanto, Beelzemon reclamaba desde su puesto en el altar.

     –Director Magus, esta ya es la toma 20. Se me durmió el trasero y tengo comezón en la nariz, ¡sáquenme de aquí!

     –ok, 10 minutos de descanso y luego volvemos a intentarlo. –cedió Magus finalmente.

Un par de chicos de utilería desarmaron el altar para que Beelzemon pudiera salir, el digimon se estiró y se rascó la punta de la nariz de manera aliviada.

     –Alguien como el poderoso Beelzemon no se merece este trato. –susurró en voz baja.

     –Tienes razón, galán. –le dijo Lince a su espalda.

     –¿Eh?

Lince le acercó un refresco al digimon.

     –Mira, ¿te soy sincera? no creo que debas estar desperdiciando tu talento en este fic de bajo presupuesto. En estos momentos estoy trabajando en un fic que va a tener una producción de miedo, y tengo una vacante para alguien como tú. ¿Qué dices? Es una historia épica en la que podrías volver a tus actitudes naturales de villano. Además, podría hacer los arreglos necesarios para que también tengas una secuencia de acción en el Digivice de la amistad.

     –Me interesa. –respondió Beelzemon desde su enorme altura. –¿Qué hay de mis prestaciones?

     –Podemos discutirlas mañana en mi oficina.

     –Trato hecho.

Beelzemon estrechó la mano de Lince, quién sonrió malévolamente, al momento en el que Magus se aparecía furioso.

     –¡Ah, no! ¡eso sí que no, hermana! Este es el último actor que me quitas y te llevas a tus fics.

     –¡Ay, por favor! Yo al menos hablo con ellos para hacer el trato, en lugar de apostarles el contrato jugándoles Smash.

     –¡Sólo porque no eres buena!

     –¡Gusano! –gritó Lince, estirándolo de la capucha. –Solo te digo que no te acostumbres mucho a Henry Wong porque me lo voy a llevar para el rol principal junto con Rika Nonaka.

     –¡Ja! ¡Un Henrika! ¡Nadie lee esa basura, la pareja apesta!

En ese momento se apareció Nayru Duchelle de quien sabe donde y le cayó encima a Magus, aplicándole un combo digno de Iori Yagami.

     –¡Cómo te atreves! –decía ella, mientras estrangulaba a Magus con su propia capa, enredándosela por el cuello. ¡Miserable! ¡Sólo repítelo!

     –¡La pareja apes... ¡Aaaaaaaargh! ¡esto fue una emboscada! ¡Lince, me las vas a pagar!

La pelea de Nayru y Magus quedó en segundo plano, mientras que Lince y Beelzemon volvían a los negocios.

     –Entonces, como te decía, el proyecto iniciaría más o menos al finalizar la Jaula de cristal. Ya sería cuestión de que te confirmara bien las fechas de rodaje...

**Segundo día de Filmación –Interior de la casa de Rika– noche**

Lince se acerca a Magus, quién está hablando con un Gigimon en un rincón cercano al set.

 –Magus, ya sigue la escena de la poción, ¿ya conseguiste el reemplazo de Vixi?

    –Así es. –respondió Magus. –Lo estás viendo. Aquí a un lado mío está Gigimon que se acaba de ofrecer para sustituir a su amiga Viximon hasta que regrese al rodaje.

El Gigimon asintió contento.

     –¿Vas a usar a un Gigimon? Eeeh... bueno, se parece un poco, tal vez funcione. ¡Maquillaje!

En eso aparecieron 3 chicas de la nada, rodearon a Gigimon y en un par de segundos, se fueron y dejaron al digimon como una replica exacta de Viximon. Magus sonreía de oreja a oreja.

     –¡Excelente! Ahora, lo único que tienes que hacer, es esperar a que Rika se vaya al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, luego tú te subes a la mesa y tumbas el libro de hechizos, ¿ok, Gigimon?

     –ok.

     –¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Luces, cámara, acción!

De regreso en su casa, con libro abierto y caldero en fuego, Rika comenzó a preparar la poción; añadió un par de ingredientes y pesó unas cosas que parecían patas de insecto en una balanza; se aseguró que la medida fuera la exacta y entonces alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta. Rika gruñó ligeramente y se sacudió las manos, mientras atendía la llamada. Ryo desde su lugar (de tamaño normal, amarrado en una mesa de piedra y con un embudo en la boca) veía que Viximon saltaba a la barra que Rika estaba utilizando, persiguiendo una pelusa de manera juguetona.

     –¡Yay! –chillaba el Gigimon disfrazado, dando vueltas por la mesa.

Tras bambalinas, Magus le hacía señas frenéticamente.

     –¡El libro! ¡El libro! ¡debes tirar el libro!

Gigimon, tratando de interpretar lo que Magus le decía, retrocedió un poco y chocó con el libro, que osciló un segundo y luego le cayó al digimon encima, aplastándolo. Magus envió a un corte y se acercó a Gigimon, de quién sólo se veía la cola.

     –¿Gigimon?

     –Aaaaaaaw... –gimió el pequeño.

Magus comenzó a morderse las uñas nerviosamente. Lince apareció detrás de él con cara de: te lo dije.

     –Excelente, Magus. –le dijo. –otro digimon a terapia intensiva. Este va a ser el fic con más demandas laborales de Fanfiction... –giró los ojos. –O todos son estúpidos, o el set de filmación está maldito.

     –¡Sí! –exclamó Magus, rebuscando en su capa. –¡Mi oportunidad perfecta de realizar un exorcismo!

     –¡Ah, no! –le dijo Lince, sujetándolo del cuello de la capucha. –¡No te voy a dejar que intentes eso del sacrificio del pollo! ¡Ya aplácate!

     –¡Aaaaaaaargh! ¡Nooooooooo!

Lince saca a Magus a rastras (otra vez) y el resto del equipo se toma un descanso. Todos se van, y el set se queda vacío y a oscuras.

     –¿Hola? –susurra Gigimon, todavía debajo del libro. –¿Hola?... Gigimon no se siente la espina dorsal... ¡Además quiere pan! ¡Hola!

**Segundo día de Filmación –Salón del hotel Keio– noche**

Rika y Ryo saltaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a reclamar el que se hubiera tomado esa decisión tan absurda sobre ellos sin haberles preguntado siquiera; soltando de inmediato que jamás se casarían el uno con el otro. Rumiko trató de explicarle a su hija, que era tradición que las mujeres Nonaka pasaran por dicha prueba al cumplir la edad suficiente. Rika negó rotundamente, y Ryo se levantó molesto de su lugar amenazando con marcharse. El señor Akiyama sacó su varita y comenzó a recitar lo que parecía ser un hechizo hacia los jóvenes que ya salían caminando cada quién por su lado.

_"Lazo mágico_

_une con tu cadena_

_a quienes deban cumplir _

_con una promesa._

_Ya sea de día._

_Ya sea de noche._

_La atadura impuesta_

_no admite protesta."_

_¡Catena unio!_

Una luz dorada los rodeó a ambos y detrás de una cortina de humo, aparecieron un par de ranas en el sitio en el que habían estado Rika y Ryo. La rana pelirroja frunció el entrecejo y miró de reojo a la rana atarantada y de ojos azules que tenía al lado, mientras todo el equipo de producción se reía a carcajadas.

     –Ok Ryo, tu jefe me cae mal. –le dijo. –y los encargados de los efectos especiales me van a conocer.

     –A mi también... ¡CROOOOOOOAC!

**Segundo día de Filmación –Interior de la casa de Rika– noche**

Rika y Ryo se miraron molestos y subieron al segundo piso murmurando para sí mismos (o más bien, Rika caminaba mientras Ryo era arrastrado escaleras arriba) entraron al cuarto de la pelirroja, el cuál ahora tenía dos camas individuales, separadas un metro la una de la otra. Rika suspiró aliviada, por un momento temió tener que dormir al lado de ese degenerado arrogante. Sacó su varita y con dos golpecitos cambió su atuendo por su pijama, a su lado, Ryo hizo lo mismo. En eso Rika se volteó y se le erizó el cabello al ver que Ryo Akiyama no llevaba nada puesto y que para colmo, estaba como si nada. La pelirroja se quedó con los ojos en blanco y se cayó al piso. Magus mandó a un corte.

     –¡Ryo! –gritaba Magus. –¡Se puede saber qué fregados estás haciendo!

Akiyama se encogió de hombros.

     –Nada. –respondió. –Yo me duermo desnudo.

Todas las chicas del set, soltaron una risita, y Magus estrujó la copia del guión que tenía en sus manos, luego se golpeó la frente.

     –¡Hazme el favor de ir a ponerte algo encima, degenerado!

Ryo volvió a encogerse de hombros y se fue a poner la pijama negra que le tenían preparada. Magus se fue a su lugar y regañó a algunas chicas que en ese momento le estaban pidiendo el teléfono al castaño.

     –¡No tienen vergüenza! ¡Sáquense de aquí! ¡Ryo, cámbiate rápido, y alguien por favor que reanime a Nonaka!**__**

****

****

**_Magus: UU Nos leemos pronto..._**

**_¡No olvides dejar review!_**

****


	2. La universidad de Tokio

**_Gracias por los reviews del capítulo 1, aquí te dejamos con el 2 para que te la sigas curando de este pobre par que ha sido encadenado en contra de su voluntad._**

**_Ya sabes. Digimon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo._**

****

**_Hechizo de amor_**

**Por:**_ Magus y Lince_

**Capítulo 2:** _La universidad de Tokio_

Rika despertó lentamente con la sensación de haber tenido el sueño más escalofriante de toda su vida. En este, había sido atada mágicamente a ese petulante castaño, bocón, que había embotellado hacía algunos días; y para colmo, su madre le había dicho que esa cosa era su prometido, y que tendría que pasar todo un año unida a él. Suspiró al notar que había amanecido, y entonces la chica sintió que se movía. La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces y luego se dio cuenta de que Ryo Akiyama, caminaba somnolientamente por el pasillo del segundo piso y la había estado arrastrando por el suelo todo el rato, al parecer, buscando el baño. Rika se levantó de un salto y soltó un grito de terror, mientras que Viximon salía corriendo de la habitación, al escuchar el escándalo, y se enredaba en los pies de Ryo, quién tropezó y cayó de bruces, seguido de la chica Nonaka, que gruñó furiosa. El castaño pareció despertarse un poco con la caída.

     –¿Uh?, ¿qué? –balbuceó. –¿Dónde está el baño?

     –¡Al fondo a la derecha, idiota! –bramó Rika, frotándose las rodillas y rechinando los dientes del coraje.

Ryo parpadeó un par de veces, todavía muy dormido, y siguió las indicaciones de Rika, quién con el andar de Akiyama, nuevamente fue jalada por esa fuerza invisible que la obligaba a seguir a su prometido a donde quiera que fuera. La muchacha trató de poner resistencia y retrocedía todo lo que podía cada pocos pasos, no queriendo ser dominada por ese invasor ignorante que ya se estaba paseando por su casa como si también fuera de él. Ella plantó los pies en la duela y se negó a caminar, enfurruñada; sin embargo, el chico era más grande y fuerte, así que Ryo en poco rato entró al baño y la pelirroja solo pudo chocar de frente con la puerta de madera que Akiyama cerró tras él. Rika soltó una palabrota, y Viximon trotó rápidamente hacia su dueña, quién parecía hacer un intento desesperado de despegar el cuerpo de la puerta, aunque sin conseguir gran cosa. La zorrita la miró extrañada y dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo; Rika, así como estaba adherida a la puerta, se le figuraba como uno de esos adornos magnéticos que se pegan en los refrigeradores, y la pelirroja, notándolo, fulminó a su mascota con la mirada.

     –A la cocina… –jadeó Rika, cuando la fuerza de la cadena la estrujó con más intensidad contra la madera. Al parecer Ryo había entrado ya a la regadera, y comenzaba a escucharse el sonido del agua y el correr de una cortina.  –Ahora, Vixi… –gruñó. –No pienso llegar tarde el primer día del semestre. –frunció el entrecejo, pensando. –Veámos… ve y  aviéntate unos huevos, algo de tocino, jugo, y tostadas para el desayuno… y procura no hacer tiradero.  

Viximon asintió y se alejó por el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista al bajar las escaleras. Rika suspiró y continuó siendo presionada contra la puerta de su baño; prolongándose el tormento durante varios minutos, y un par de canciones que Ryo cantó inspiradamente a todo pulmón.    

     –Esto no me puede estar pasando… –murmuró la pelirroja durante el segundo coro de Ryo de: "I feel good"

Ya cuando Rika estaba comenzando a sentir que se le entumecía el cuerpo, fue que escuchó que el castaño terminaba por fin de ducharse, y corría la cortina de la regadera, todavía tarareando. Pasado un rato, la perilla de la puerta giró, y la pelirroja jadeó al ser movida de nuevo por una fuerza invisible que casi la hizo chocar contra el torso fuerte y bronceado del castaño ojiazul, que envuelto en una bata blanca de toalla, la miró coquetamente.

     –Hey, sé que soy irresistible; pero esto es demasiado. –bromeó.  

Rika, que se encontraba suspendida algunos centímetros del chico gracias a la barrera del rechazo; resopló molesta y lo miró ceñuda.

     –¡Me mojaste todo el baño! –gritó. –¡No puedo creerlo!

Y entrando al cuarto en una zancada, Rika cerró la puerta (que tenía su silueta marcada en relieve sobre la madera) y dejó a Ryo ahí estampado como hacía rato había estado ella. El chico Akiyama no sabía de qué sorprenderse más: si de encontrarse ahí pegado, semidesnudo a la puerta del baño de su ahora prometida obligada; o de que esta hubiera sido la primera mujer que se topaba en su vida que ignoraba de esa forma tan vil su cuerpo de gimnasio. En eso estaba Ryo, cuando uno de sus brazos, el encadenado, se levantaba sólo en el aire y se le doblaba hacia atrás; el chico jadeó y apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

     –¡Rayos, Nonaka! –gruñó. –¿Cuánto tiene que doblar una mujer el brazo para desabrocharse el maldito sostén? Lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad?

Akiyama pegó el oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor la respuesta.

     –Cierra la boca, llorón. –contestó la pelirroja desde el interior, todavía desvistiéndose. –Como si no lo supieras…

     –Bueno, en eso sí tienes mucha razón... –sonrió Ryo, dándose aires, aunque no por mucho. Un jaloneo repentino hizo que se aplastara la oreja derecha y tuvo que pedirle a Rika, a gritos, que le diera oportunidad de liberarla. Pasado el incidente, la chica entró a la ducha, y Akiyama se sintió presionado contra la puerta. –¡Woah!, ¡no manches! –gruñó Ryo, tratando de resistir. –¡Esto es inhumano!... ¡Ruin!... ¡Aaaaaaargh!, ¡Una mala jugada digna del tirano de mi padre! –el chico siguió gimoteando hasta que se petrificó al escuchar un crujido y entonces abrió los ojos como platos. –Nonaka… –susurró acobardado mientras intentaba no moverse. La puerta crujió de nuevo. –Nonaka… –la madera crujió con más fuerza y Akiyama tragó saliva al notar que varias grietas se formaban a su alrededor. –¡Nonakaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La puerta cedió y Ryo traspasó la madera, cayendo de cara contra los azulejos blancos del piso, que increíblemente se encontraban ya secos del todo. El castaño sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó algo aturdido. Una pelirroja con el cabello mojado asomaba la cabeza por una cortina azul marino (que sujetaba con una mano para asegurarse de que no mostrara más de lo necesario), y arqueó las cejas tranquilamente.

      –Akiyama… Primero me inundas el baño, y ahora me destrozas la puerta… ¿quieres que te dé una maza para que de una vez me tumbes la pared?

El chico cerró los puños, ofendido.

     –¡No fue mi culpa!

     –Ni hablar. –lo cortó Rika, encogiéndose de hombros. –No puedo arreglarla sin mi varita, quédate ahí. –pronunció peligrosamente. –De frente a la puerta, ¿oiste? No voy a tardar mucho. A diferencia tuya, yo no acostumbro dar conciertos en el baño.

La cabeza de la pelirroja desapareció tras la cortina, y Ryo sólo se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba sobre la tapa del inodoro, siguiendo las indicaciones de Rika, y suspirando sonoramente. El chico se dedicó por un rato a juguetear con sus pulgares, y luego se pasó una mano por la nuca de manera confundida. Le parecía muy extraño encontrarse en esa situación; estando ahí, sentado como si nada, mientras que una joven prácticamente desconocida para él se duchaba del otro lado. Akiyama se dedicó, al principio, solo a escuchar el sonido del agua, y a ver los diferentes accesorios que la pelirroja tenía en el cuarto de baño. _pues para ser una gruñona histérica con la gente, tiene cosas muy agradables_… pensó él, observando una canasta llena de pequeños jabones ovalados colocados ordenadamente junto a un cofre de plata que estaba lleno de botellitas alargadas con líquidos de colores y aromas distintos en un estante situado junto al lavamanos. Ryo sonrió, imaginando que tal vez esa joven estudiante se entretenía fabricando sus propios productos valiéndose de sus conocimientos de pociones. je, aunque no sea muy buena, es meritorio que practique haciendo este tipo de cosas… pensaba Akiyama para sus adentros. En eso estaba, cuando percibió, agradablemente, una fragancia deliciosa (proveniente de la regadera, la cual parecía pertenecer al shampoo que la muchacha se aplicaba en el cabello), y que por un momento al chico le embriagó los sentidos. El castaño parpadeó sorprendido.

     –Oye, Nonaka. –la llamó extrañado. –¿qué, tienes una botella de shampoo exclusiva para ti? –inquirió. –el que usé hace rato olía diferente.

Del otro lado de la cortina, Rika emitió un ligero: ¿uh? de sorpresa, pero le respondió al joven de afuera casi inmediatamente.

     –No, para nada. –le dijo ella. –es el mismo que usaste tú, sólo que es una mezcla que preparo para… –titubeó ligeramente. –asegurarme de ciertas cosas. –concluyó de una forma muy poco convincente.

Ryo chasqueó la lengua un par de veces.

     –Nah, ¿O sea que implementas la poción de "la esencia personalizada" en tu botella de shampoo? –balbuceó Ryo, incrédulo. –Se supone que el olor resultante depende de quién la usa… –susurró de manera pensativa. –¿Qué andas buscando sobre ti misma? ¿Eso no es algo muy avanzado para una chava de octavo?

    –No tengo idea. –contestó Rika, hablando con naturalidad, pero con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios. –Se supone que soy una bruja torpe, ¿no? 

Ryo se encogió de hombros.

     –Bueno, tal vez sea cierto que cuentas con ciertas destrezas. –admitió.

Rika pareció sorprenderse un poco por el conocimiento aparente que Ryo demostraba tener sobre pociones, y sonrió ligeramente. Akiyama de pronto sintió que la tensión de la cadena disminuía un poco y parpadeó sorprendido, ¿Habría tenido que ver con lo que había dicho? Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus deliberaciones, y comenzó a morderse la uña nerviosamente; ahora podía acercarse un poco más a la pelirroja, pero era una locura, no entendía porqué rayos quería hacerlo; el impulso de girarse era algo que en ese momento le parecía sumamente tentador por algún extraño motivo…

El chico miró de reojo por sobre su hombro y antes de que hiciera cualquier otro movimiento, la voz de Rika lo tomó por sorpresa.

     –Akiyama, tú que te atreves, y yo que me encargo de hacerte trizas el orgullo… –susurró, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

El encanto pareció desvanecerse y la cadena volvió a tensarse, Ryo resopló molesto.

     –¡Tú estás demente! –soltó. –Y ni en sueños me molestaría en verte… eres demasiado flaca para mi gusto.

Repentinamente, la fuerza de la barrera del rechazo empujó violentamente a Ryo, quién se pegó de frente con el lavabo y se cayó al suelo, aturdido. Al otro lado de la cortina, una pelirroja desnuda caía también dentro del espacio de la regadera; y luego volvía a enderezarse, soltando un grito exasperado.

      –¡maldita cadena estúpida! –chilló adolorida, mientras pateaba el piso con furia.

Algunos minutos y gritos después, los dos chicos lograron salir del baño y se dirigieron a su cuarto para cambiarse como lo habían hecho la noche anterior (usando sus varitas), repararon la puerta que se había roto; y Rika (que cojeaba cada dos pasos.) recogió sus cosas de la escuela, mientras que Ryo (quién tenía un enorme chichón en la frente) criticaba lo descuidado que Rika tenía su caldero mediano (ante la exasperación de la pelirroja que sólo lo ignoró y lo jaló, como pudo, hacia la cocina para desayunar.) Cuando entraron a esa parte de la casa, se sentaron frente a una barra desayunadora, y Rika se sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso de vidrio, mientras que Ryo veía atónito que una niña rubia de unos trece años, y ojos celestes, les servía unos platos con: huevos, tocino y pan tostado. La niña le guiñó un ojo y Akiyama parpadeó.

     –¿Viximon? –soltó él.

La niña asintió, sonriente y se giró para recoger las cosas que había utilizado para preparar el desayuno. Ryo miró a Rika, quién ya había comenzado a comer en silencio. La pelirroja, notando la confusión de su pareja, se encogió de hombros.

     –¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que Viximon sólo era un zorro parlante? –inquirió la muchacha, mientras mordía un pan tostado. –Viximon puede cambiar de forma y adoptar la apariencia que desee, por eso la tengo conmigo, ella me ayuda a atender el negocio cuando estoy en la escuela.

Y al decir aquello, Viximon asintió ligeramente, brilló momentáneamente y se transformó en una muchacha igualita a Rika, (aunque más sonriente). Ryo sonrió y comenzó a comer, cada vez más sorprendido de que la pelirroja Nonaka pareciera siempre pensar muy bien en todo lo que hacía. La comida se llevó a cabo tranquilamente, y cuando Rika se levantó y recogió los platos, a Ryo no le quedó más remedio que acompañarla hacia el fregadero y quedarse de espectador mientras la chica limpiaba todo. La pelirroja le dejó unas últimas indicaciones a Viximon sobre la ubicación de los concentrados, ya preparados, para las pociones que le pidieran, y la otra muchacha asintió obedientemente (aunque aparentemente sin entender gran cosa), despidiéndolos a ambos en la puerta al entregarles unas cajas de almuerzo, un par de minutos más tarde. Ya afuera, la pareja caminaba silenciosamente rumbo a la universidad de Tokio que quedaba algo retirada, por lo que tuvieron que abordar el metro y hacer caso omiso de las miradas curiosas que les dirigía la gente, pues para cualquiera que no conociera la verdad de las cosas, Ryo se veía como una especie de maniaco que acosaba a esa pobre pelirroja que solo bajaba la mirada, y por el otro lado, Rika se veía como una especie de chica miedosa que no hacía nada para alejar a ese acosador; por lo que Akiyama y Nonaka se sintieron sumamente aliviados de abandonar el tren y encaminarse a la entrada de la Uni, que ya estaba abarrotada de muchos estudiantes que se dirigían a sus facultades; algunos charlaban alegremente en grupos compactos, mostrando sus capas nuevas o el más reciente accesorio para enfundar la varita; algunas chicas cotilleaban por ahí discutiendo qué modelo de túnica de la colección de Rumiko Nonaka debían comprarse para la nueva temporada; y otros solamente se encargaban de jugarles bromas pesadas a los estudiantes nuevos, materializándoles pequeñas nubes de lluvia por sobre la cabeza, usando el hechizo zancadilla para hacerlos tropezar, o él clásico _gaslocuis_ (que hacía que el afectado eructara cada que abría la boca.) Ryo se reía a carcajada suelta por las novatadas, mientras que Rika lo miraba reprobatoriamente, la chica suspiró y se dirigió hacia el interior del plantel, seguida del joven castaño que caminó a regañadientes. Ahí por los pasillos, fue que Juri les salió al paso, acompañada por un chico alto, de cabello castaño alborotado y ojos carmesí que saludó a Rika animadamente. 

     –¿Qué hay, Rika? –le dijo. –¿Te contó Juri que en Okinawa encontré unas maldiciones antiguas en una cueva secreta? –preguntó orgulloso, mientras sacaba un sobre de su mochila. –¡Las fotografié y están increíbles! Pienso enseñárselas a la profesora Asanuma en cuanto entremos a clases.

Rika sólo inclinó la cabeza y Ryo parpadeó confundido, completamente desubicado, el arribo de los recién llegados lo había tomado por sorpresa, ya que pensaba que Rika sería una especie de bicho raro antisocial y sin amigos. Juri miró a Ryo de reojo y sonrió ligeramente, clavando la mirada en su amiga.

     –Rika Nonaka. –susurró melosamente. –No me digas que este "papazote" era el problema del que te querías deshacer el jueves…

Ryo y Rika se ruborizaron apenados, al momento que el chico de ojos carmesí soltaba un indignado: ¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué, estoy pintado? Juri soltó una risita, mientras que su acompañante sólo se rascaba la cabeza aturdidamente.

     –Hola, soy Juri Katou. –le dijo la muchacha a Ryo, mientras le estrechaba la mano al perturbado Akiyama que miraba de reojo cómo Rika parecía estar suplicando mentalmente que la tierra se partiera y se la tragara en ese mismo instante. –Estudio la carrera de hechicería oscura, y este es mi novio, Takato Matsuki. –indicó, rodeando el brazo del castaño que saludó haciendo un movimiento de cabeza. –Él estudia la carrera de brujería rúnica. –explicó calmadamente, luego volvió a mirarlos alegremente. –¿Hace mucho que están saliendo juntos?  

Nonaka y Akiyama negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza (ambos con la cara roja y los ojos de punto) Rika jaló a Juri de la muñeca y la llevó a un aula vacía, junto con Takato y Ryo, (obviamente) La pelirroja resopló y se apartó el flequillo de la cara, acaloradamente.

     –Escucha Juri. –le dijo gravemente. –Esto no es lo que parece.

     –¡De verdad que no! –complementó Ryo.

Y rápidamente, Rika puso a sus amigos al tanto de la situación en la que se encontraban.

     –¡"rale! No tenía idea. –soltó Juri, estupefacta; a su lado, Takato estaba que se moría de la risa, pero se contuvo al ver la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigió su novia. –¿Y cuánto va a durar? –les preguntó amablemente.

     –Supuestamente, un año. –respondió Rika con pesadumbre.

Juri se mordió el labio.

     –¿Y ya checaste si ese hechizo tiene una "salida fácil"? –susurró, frotándose la barbilla. –se supone que todos los hechizos tienen una.

A Rika y a Ryo se les iluminó el rostro.

     –¡No lo habíamos pensado! –dijo Ryo, emocionado. –¡Pero podría existir una! ¿No es eso bueno, Nonaka?

Rika asintió con la cabeza, igual de emocionada que su prometido; nuevamente ambos volvían a sentir que la cadena se aflojaba ligeramente. De pronto, se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la primera hora. Juri y Takato se despidieron de Rika y de Ryo, y abandonaron el salón rápidamente, cada quién tomando el rumbo que le correspondía. La pelirroja y el castaño se miraron de reojo.

     –No nos conocemos. –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

     –Muy bien. –volvieron a responderse.

Y se sentaron en hileras diferentes.

     –¡Buenos días! –saludó una chica de cabello corto que iba entrando al salón, acompañada de una chica rubia. –¡Buenos días Nonaka!

     –Hola Ayaka. –respondió Rika, sin mucho ánimo.

     –¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó la rubia, sentándose una hilera delante de Rika. –Leí lo que ocurrió, en el periódico, fue una verdadera lástima. ¿Estás bien? –inquirió la chica de manera compasiva.

     –Sí, sí, Miki. No fue nada. –la cortó Nonaka. –Ya me repondré.

Ayaka y Miki miraron a Rika con los ojos brillantes.

     –¡Eres tan valiente, Nonaka!

Rika giró los ojos, mientras que a 3 hileras de distancia, Ryo Akiyama miraba incrédulamente a la pelirroja, quién cada vez parecía más amable con todo el mundo, excepto con él, y de pronto se sintió algo intrigado por saber eso de lo que las chicas le preguntaban, ¿Qué cosa que había salido en el diario? Tendría que investigarlo por su cuenta porque estaba seguro de que Rika jamás se lo diría. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando entraron el resto de los alumnos de la clase, seguidos de una mujer de aspecto enérgico y cabellera larga color caoba, que llegaba acompañada de un enorme Meramon. Que sostenía un caldero muy grande entre sus manos.

     –Buenos días, clase. –les dijo, una vez que hubo dejado sus cosas en su escritorio, y que su Meramon se hubo sentado en una silla de piedra que parecía pertenecerle. –Bienvenidos estudiantes, al octavo semestre de Alquimia.

     –Buenos días, profesora Reika. –respondieron los chicos, de pie, para luego tomar sus asientos.

     –En unos momentos les explicaré la solución adecuada que debieron haber implementado en su proyecto de pociones indetectables que les dejé de tarea. Sin embargo, ahora quiero que conozcan a un integrante nuevo de esta clase. –pronunció la profesora, mientras abría su libreta de registro, y recorría los nombres con su dedo índice. –Akiyama Ryo...

     –¡Sí! –respondió el castaño, poniéndose de pie. (Rika hacía como que se acomodaba la coleta, porque su mano encadenada se había alzado cuando Ryo se había levantado de golpe.)

     –Akiyama es un estudiante ya graduado de la universidad de Fukuoka que nos acompañará durante los próximos 2 semestres por cuestiones de investigación sobre su especialización sobre las técnicas de la alquimia moderna, tengo entendido... –Bueno, espero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido.

     –Sí. –respondieron los alumnos a coro.

La profesora se dio la vuelta, comenzando a escribir algunas cosas en la pizarra, mientras que los estudiantes se giraban hacia Ryo para mirarlo de reojo. Rika se sonrió de que la estancia de Ryo en el grupo se viera tan bien justificada. Y Ryo sólo se rascaba la nuca, sorprendido de que los padres de ambos hubieran resuelto hasta el más mínimo detalle de la situación. Después de un rato, la profesora se giró hacia la clase y les dejó ver lo que había escrito en la pizarra: una complicada lista de ingredientes que ya había apuntado el último día del semestre anterior.

     –Supongo que recordarán que les dejé éste proyecto de tarea. Ahora, habíamos dicho que el resultado final, debía ser una poderosa infusión para acelerar la actividad molecular, en teoría, si sale bien, uno sería capaz de moverse más rápido mientras todo lo demás parece ir más lento; pero si sale mal, ¿qué ocurre, Yamazaki?

     –Uno explota, profesora. –respondió un chico de la segunda fila.

     –Así es. –confirmó Reika. –Señor Akiyama, ¿sería tan amable de demostrar la solución al problema de la manera clásica? Tengo entendido que ese es su ramo...

Ryo, desde su lugar, parecía estar sudando frío. Cualquier movimiento de uno, haría que el otro se moviera. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Rika parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

     –Eeeeeh... bueno. –titubeó el castaño.

     –Vamos, no sea tímido. –insistió la profesora. –Seguro que muchos de los presentes nos morimos por ver sus habilidades.

Algunos estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza y otros comenzaron a animar a Ryo, quién sentía que de pronto las tripas se le hacían un nudo; pero al final, se levantó de su asiento, y Rika conteniendo un gemido, se aferró a su silla con todas sus fuerzas; algo que le parecía imposible, dado que su mano y su pie encadenados intentaban seguir al castaño Akiyama que se dirigía ya hacía la pizarra. Ryo se detuvo a medio camino, dándose cuenta de que la cadena ya estaba tensa, y siguió caminando muy despacio, hasta llegar al pizarrón; detrás suyo, Rika definitivamente estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar de dolor, pues sentía que si Ryo avanzaba un paso más, su brazo desprendido iba a acompañarlo. Ryo comenzó a escribir con su mano libre a una distancia bastante lejana de la pizarra, cosa que hacía parecer como si el castaño tuviera problemas de visión; pero cuando el problema lo obligó a desplazarse un poco más hacia la derecha, el sonido de un crujido y una caída hizo que Ryo mirara hacía atrás de reojo. Rika se había ido hacia delante, y en ese momento, caminaba furiosamente hacia él, con los ojos chispeantes.

     –¡Eres un torpe! –murmuró la pelirroja, frotándose el hombro lastimado y parándose junto a Ryo, quién se encogió de hombros a manera de disculpa.

Un silencio perturbador inundó el aula, mientras que la profesora y los alumnos los veían a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no entendieran lo que había pasado. Rika, al darse cuenta de que los observaban, sujetó un trozo de tiza y borroneó la última línea que Akiyama había escrito.

     –Las hojas secas de prímula deben añadirse cuando la temperatura es de 85 grados y sólo durante 8 segundos, o de lo contrario, el sabor delataría la pócima que se supone debe ser indetectable. –soltó Rápidamente, como si la corrección a ese detalle hubiera sido el verdadero motivo por el que se hubiera levantado de su sitio.

Ryo parpadeó confundido, se rascó la nuca y leyó lo que la pelirroja había escrito sobre el borrón. Era cierto. La profesora Reika asintió con la cabeza y los estudiantes la siguieron, lógicamente, ante lo dicho. Ryo no lo podía creer ¡es una maldita genio! pensó. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, sin importar si Rika intentaba salvar la situación, no lo iba a hacer quedar como un tonto frente a la clase. Tomó firmemente su trozo de tiza y siguió escribiendo, debajo de la línea que Nonaka ya había escrito.

     –Cierto, compañera. –le dijo. –pero disminuir la temperatura a 85 grados, solo haría que se perdiera el punto de ebullición que se necesita para la sal de _foc nuo_. –explicó Ryo, mientras escribía ante Rika, quién lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, analizando lo que decía. –Entonces, lo mejor sería utilizar una tabla de equivalencias para compensar el tiempo por la temperatura.

Rika rechinó los dientes y siguió escribiendo más abajo. Luego Ryo lo hizo. Luego Rika. Luego Ryo. Luego Rika... siguieron así, hasta tapizar el pizarrón con notas, cada una acompañada de su respectivo insulto disfrazado de sapiencia. Las palabras y el orgullo llevaron a que los ánimos se calentaran y a que cada quién desenfundara su respectiva varita, preparándose ambos para lanzar un maleficio hacia el otro, hasta que la profesora desenfundó su propia varita y apuntó a la pareja, que fue sacudida por un ligero choque eléctrico que los obligó a soltar sus armas.

     –Muy bien, ustedes dos. Ya todos entendimos el punto. –los reprendió Reika desde el asiento de madera en el que se encontraba en un rincón. –Comprendimos que un par de alquimistas cerrados y un problema de nivel avanzado no deben mezclarse. A sus lugares, ya.

Rika y Ryo recogieron sus varitas y se dirigieron miradas asesinas durante el trayecto a sus respectivas mesas. La profesora Reika continuó con la clase y Ryo se cruzó de brazos furioso, mientras que Rika abría su cuaderno de golpe y comenzaba a garabatear en él las anotaciones de la pizarra. Veinte minutos después, ya explicada la teoría de la mezcla que se iba a realizar esa mañana, la profesora llamó a dos estudiantes para que se acercaran a su escritorio y comenzaran a repartir unos frascos de vidrio, que parecían contener un líquido azulado que humeaba intermitentemente, para la práctica.

     –ok, sus compañeros les van a entregar muestras de la infusión de la ondina, para realizar un par de filtros de paralizamiento temporal. –avisó Reika. –Tengan cuidado.

Rika cerró su cuaderno y acercó su caldero, junto con el resto de los ingredientes que necesitaría; entonces su boligrafillo rodó de la mesa y cayó al suelo mientras ella sostenía sus tubos de ensayo, así que estiró el pie para alcanzarlo. En ese instante, el pie de Ryo se movió involuntariamente debido a la cadena e hizo que uno de los chicos que traían esos frascos azules se tropezara y le tirara el contenido encima a una chica que chilló aterrada, mientras se le congelaba la cabeza. La profesora Reika, se levantó de un salto y le hizo una seña a Meramon, quién asintió con la cabeza.

     –¡Santo cielo! –soltó, mientras que Meramon avanzaba hacia la muchacha y la tocaba con una mano encendida que la descongeló al instante. –¡Nakagawa, le dije que tuviera cuidado con eso!

El chico se rascó la cabeza de forma apenada.

     –Lo siento, profesora. Me tropecé.

Ryo tragó saliva y dirigió la vista inmediatamente hacia Rika, quien parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. Akiyama movió sus labios sin emitir un solo sonido. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! le reclamó indignadamente. Rika apretó los puños y le respondió de la misma forma. ¡Claro que no! La pelirroja le volteó la cara y siguió con lo suyo, Ryo ayudó a que el chico que estaba en el suelo, se levantara, y entre los dos, limpiaron el desorden, aunque el castaño procuraba hacerlo todo con la mano izquierda para que del lado de Rika no ocurriera ningún accidente que dañara a terceros, Ryo sonrió disimuladamente, su venganza llegaría más tarde. La práctica continuó por algunos minutos sin algún tipo de contratiempo. Ryo mezcló algunos ingredientes que tenía enfrente y miraba continuamente por el rabillo del ojo hacia Rika, hasta que se percató de que la pelirroja en ese momento alargaba su diestra hacia un tubo vacío, sosteniendo en la izquierda un frasco de tinta de calamar. Akiyama sonrió malévolamente y con la mano derecha hizo la pantomima de levantar algo y voltearlo sobre su cabeza con lo que Rika hizo exactamente lo mismo con su mano encadenada, vaciándose toda la tinta encima. La pelirroja se estremeció en su sitio mientras el líquido le chorreaba por la cara. Miró inmediatamente hacia Ryo, quién se partía de la risa, y rechinó los dientes.

     –¡Cretino! –gritó furiosa.

En ese instante, Rika brilló de blanco momentáneamente y Ryo fue expulsado por una fuerza invisible que lo envió volando hacia la ventana, de la cual el castaño rompió los cristales y atravesó con estrépito. La pelirroja jadeó al ser jalada por otra fuerza que la arrastró hasta la ventana, de la que se asió como pudo para no caer por ella. Todo el salón presenció la escena con los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras que Rika (con medio cuerpo fuera del edificio) trataba de levantar al castaño Akiyama, que en esos momentos oscilaba en el aire suspendido por algún tipo de cuerda invisible.

     –¡Eres una loca! –le gritaba Ryo, suspendido de cabeza.

     –¡Y tú eres un estúpido! –chillaba Rika desde el borde de la ventana.

Ryo apretó los dientes y comenzó a balancearse hasta que consiguió entrar por la ventana que tenía cerca suyo. El castaño miró sonriente a la nerviosa pelirroja que lo miraba un piso más arriba.

     –No te atreverías... –susurró ella en voz baja.

     –Pruébame. –respondió Ryo, entrando de lleno al edificio.

Rika jadeó al ser atraída hacia el suelo. Ahora su pareja estaba un piso más abajo, corriendo en dirección hacia el pasillo. La pelirroja anduvo a cuatro patas hasta que esa fuerza hizo que se pegara más hacia el piso, continuó arrastrándola por el suelo por un rato, y entonces Rika se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza con la puerta del aula. Sus compañeros ahogaron un grito y Rika maldijo, mientras que usaba su mano libre para tantear su cinturón en busca de su varita.

     –¡Fortia! –gritó Rika mientras su cuerpo brillaba y ella lograba levantarse, limpiándose con la manga el hilillo de sangre que le resbalaba por la sien.

La pelirroja hizo la pantomima de jalar una cuerda invisible con ambas manos y entonces retrocedió cuando Ryo Akiyama gritó desde afuera y chocó con la puerta cerrada. Después de una pausa, el cuerpo de Rika dejó de brillar y la puerta del salón fue corrida por Ryo, quién entró dándose de tumbos y cayó desmayadamente sobre el suelo del salón. Rika suspiró agotada y se sentó a metro y medio de distancia del castaño Akiyama. Sus compañeros de clase los miraban atónitos, y la profesora Reika se plantó frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y la pinta de jamás haber estado tan enfadada en su vida.

     –Nonaka, usted y Akiyama, háganme el favor de ir a la oficina del director y su compinche...  –siseó indignadamente. –El resto de los que están aquí, sí están interesados en aprender alquimia...

     –P-pero... –replicó Rika.

     –Ahora... –gruñó la profesora de manera amenazante. –Jamás me hubiera esperado esto de usted... ¡Meramon!

Meramon avanzó y se detuvo frente a la pareja. Rika se mordió el labio y se levantó pesadamente, alzando su brazo un par de veces para que Ryo reaccionara, el castaño parpadeó aturdido; y percatándose de la situación, meneó la cabeza y siguió a su prometida pelirroja fuera del salón. El digimon de fuego los encaminó por los pasillos, hasta guiarlos hacía una gran puerta de roble en la que una placa plateada tenía grabada la leyenda: Director y compinche. Se quedaron de pie, ahí afuera, solo mirando la placa, hasta que Meramon le dio a la pelirroja, un ligero empujoncito con el codo.

     –Todo saldrá bien, Nonaka. –susurró el digimon, amablemente.

     –Gracias, Meramon. –respondió Rika.

La pelirroja tomó aire y golpeó ligeramente la madera de la puerta.

     –Adelante. –contestó una voz tranquila.

     –Sí, adelante. –repitió otra voz más aguda y suave.

La puerta se abrió sola, y Rika y Ryo cruzaron a través de ella; los chicos recorrieron las miradas por la peculiar sala de dirección, repleta de artefactos mecánicos extraños y de pelotas de soccer, y se sentaron en un par de butacas de madera situadas frente a un gran escritorio de caoba brillante, tras del cual estaba sentado un hombre rubio de gafas oscuras, acompañado de una pequeña criatura blanca de ojos grandes y verdes.

     –Así que... Nonaka. –susurró el hombre, acomodándose los lentes, al ver a la pelirroja cubierta de tinta negra que tenía sentada frente a su escritorio. –Jamás pensé que me la toparía por aquí...

     –Sí, jamás... –repitió el pequeño ser blanco.

El rubio pareció dirigir la vista hacia Ryo, quién se encogió ligeramente en su sitio.

     –Director Yamaki, verá... –comenzó Rika. –¡y compinche Calumon, claro! –añadió, al notar la mirada del pequeño digimon blanco que asentía solemnemente. –Lo que pasó...

     –Sí, lo sé. –la cortó el director, mientras tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio y los acomodaba antes de guardarlos en un fólder, para entregárselo a Calumon, quién lo tomó y se lo llevó flotando hacia un enorme archivero dorado del cuál abrió un cajón, guardó su cargamento, y cerró con un golpecito del pie. –Calumon, dame el expediente de la señorita Nonaka, por favor. –pidió Yamaki, tranquilamente.

     –ok. –asintió el digimon, descendiendo hacia el cajón de la etiqueta M-N, y sacando de dentro un fólder que le entregó al director Yamaki, que se aclaró la garganta antes de abrirlo y echarle una ojeada.

Rika estiró un poco el cuello; pero sin lograr leer nada. El director Yamaki, pasó las hojas rápidamente, se quedó detenido cerca del final, tomó la última página y la lanzó hacia su izquierda donde la página flotó ligeramente hacia una máquina de escribir, que entró en acción por sí misma.

     –Agosto 9. En el primer día del octavo semestre, Nonaka y su pareja Akiyama crearon un disturbio en el aula 104 de alquimia... –dictó el director. –Sin daños graves, el castigo se limitó a una semana de horas extra en el laboratorio de materias primas bajo la supervisión de su profesora, debido al historial que Nonaka ha presentado con anterioridad y dada su actual circunstancia.

Yamaki recogió la página y la guardó en el fólder, entregándoselo a Calumon que se le llevó flotando. El director sonrió ligeramente y entrelazó sus manos, chocando sus pulgares.

     –Así que... Víctimas del hechizo catena unio, ¿no?

Rika y Ryo miraron a Yamaki de forma sorprendida, pero luego asintieron levemente.

     –Oh, sí. –comenzó el director. –Es tan difícil de sobrellevar. Recuerdo que en mi juventud estuve atado también como ustedes, a una bella estudiante de alquimia...

Rika comenzó a morderse la uña. Sabía a la perfección que la profesora Reika y el director Yamaki estaban casados; pero nunca imaginó que ellos también hubieran pasado por el hechizo catena unio, ¿significaría que tendría que comenzar a aceptar que terminaría casándose con Ryo?... Para nada, ya encontraría la forma de librarse de él, después de todo, no necesitaba pasar por otra experiencia de ese tipo. La chica arqueó las cejas

     –Director, ¿entonces la profesora Reika también lo sabía? ¿Lo supieron por nuestros padres?   

     –Sus padres nos pusieron al tanto de la situación. –explicó el director. –aunque claro, nosotros recordamos muy bien lo vergonzoso que puede resultar a veces, por eso decidimos no revelarlo. Aunque parece ser que su pequeña exhibición en el laboratorio arruinó un poco las cosas. Supongo que Reika imaginó que habrían podido manejar la situación con un poco más de madurez...

Rika volvió a morderse la uña, y Ryo carraspeó desde su asiento.

     –Disculpe director, fue mi culpa. Yo soy el mayor y debería de controlar mejor las cosas.

Yamaki se quitó las gafas y miró al castaño fijamente.

     –Está bien. –le dijo. –Solo recuerde que la atadura nos ayuda a percatarnos de las cosas que no podríamos conocer de encontrarnos separados...

Ryo parpadeó un par de veces, algo intimidado por la mirada de Yamaki.

     –S-sí, señor. –balbuceó Akiyama.

Calumon pasó volando por sobre la cabeza de Yamaki y se colocó sobre su sombrero gris, mientras que el director solo volvía a colocarse las gafas oscuras.

     –Eso es todo muchachos. –les dijo levantándose de su asiento y estrechándoles las manos. –Mañana mismo inician con su castigo; ahora, regresen a sus clases y traten de llevarse bien, al menos dentro de las aulas... todos sabemos el desastre que es esta escuela durante la hora del almuerzo, ¿no? –inquirió, arqueando las cejas, a lo que Rika solo asintió un par de veces, como si esa frase tuviera algo que ver con ella. Yamaki los acompañó hacia la puerta y los chicos salieron del despacho, siendo detenidos un momento por el director, que comenzó a rascarse la barbilla ligeramente antes de añadir:

     –Y ni intenten con la salida fácil. –les dijo. –Es más fácil hacer que lluevan peces...

Rika pareció desanimarse por el comentario y Ryo sólo se encogió de hombros. Antes de que se retiraran, Calumon saltó al hombro de Ryo, para susurrar en su oído:

     –La amabilidad y la confianza siempre son capaces de derribar cualquier barrera, no importa cuán dura sea.

Yamaki levantó a Calumon y volvió a colocarlo sobre su sombrero, cariñosamente.

     –Nos estaremos viendo, jóvenes. –se despidió el director, al momento en que la puerta de roble se cerraba mágicamente.

La pareja se quedó en el pasillo un momento sin decir nada, hasta que Rika suspiró ligeramente.

     –Vamos al baño, Akiyama. –susurró la pelirroja, sin mirarlo. –Quiero limpiarme la tinta, lo único que faltaría sería que me vieran así en la cafetería.

     –Eeeeh, de acuerdo.

Ryo siguió a Rika por el corredor y doblaron en una esquina, en donde la pelirroja se enfiló hacia el baño de chicas, Ryo esperó afuera, mientras recorría los alrededores con la vista, y pensaba sobre lo que habían hablado con el director. Tal vez sí era cierto eso de que si intentaban conocerse un poco, las cosas entre ambos podrían ser más llevaderas. Rika salió algunos minutos después, ya limpia, y secándose con la punta de la varita. Ryo se pasó una mano por la nuca.

     –Lamento que te hayan marcado tu expediente. –se disculpó.

Rika se encogió de hombros.

     –Cómo sea. Nunca he sido la gran cosa. El director suele exagerarlo todo. La mitad de los duelos de magia de la cafetería han sido cosa mía; así que esto no es más que otra marca para el historial Nonaka.  

Ryo arqueó las cejas y sonrió ligeramente.

     –¿Te parece que me siente a una mesa de distancia? Así el laboratorio no correrá riesgos, ni tampoco tu sucio expediente. –comentó sonriéndose.

Rika se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

     –Cómo quieras.

Y continuaron con su camino, de regreso al aula 104.

° ° °

     –¡Noticia de último minuto! –gritaba un chico de cara afilada y cabello castaño alborotado, adornado por una visera de color azul marino, que entraba a la cafetería sosteniendo una bola de cristal en su mano. –¡Nonaka "gato salvaje" tiene pretenso para matrimonio! ¡Lo he visto en la bola!

Una joven rubia de coletas y que vestía de negro le quitó la esfera de cristal al recién llegado y la hizo girar en su dedo, al momento en que la convertía en un globo relleno de agua que le lanzó al chico a la cara.

     –¡Hirokazu, qué incompetente! –pronunció la joven, sonriendo al ver que el globo se había reventado y había salpicado completamente al flacucho de Hirokazu. –Ya se sabe la noticia. Los compañeros de Rika ya se encargaron de eso.

     –¡No es justo! –chilló Hirokazu. –¡Creía tener la primicia por parte de Ayaka! 

     –¿No que lo habías visto en la bola? –sonrió la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

     –¡Alice, eres una pesada! –gritó el chico, sacando su varita y apuntando a los restos de globo que estaban en el piso, que mágicamente volvieron a unirse, se convirtieron en una esfera de cristal y flotaron de nuevo hacia la mano de Hirokazu. –No me parece nada divertido el humor de los Metamorfos. –susurró despectivamente.

Alice se encogió de hombros y se guardó los pulgares en los bolsillos de los jeans.

     –Necesitabas un escarmiento por intentar contribuir en todo esto... –pronunció Alice mirando el alboroto que se traían los estudiantes en la cafetería. –Agradece que ni Rika ni Juri se han aparecido por aquí... me cae que hoy la cafeta si truena.

     –Ay, ya, ¡qué malvada eres Mc Coy!, nada más me recuerdas siempre que esa Katou se interpone entre Takato y yo.

     –Sí, y el hecho de que Takato no es gay.

     –¡Maldito destino, que eres cruel! –chilló Hirokazu, abrazando su bola de cristal. –Ya, me voy con Kenta porque tú, definitivamente me caes mal, Mc Coy.

Hirokazu se alejó de Alice, caminando amaneradamente y sentándose junto a un chico de cabello verde y gafas redondas que escuchaba lo que decía otro chico de cabello corto, erizado y de color azul. 

     –¿Qué hay Henry? –saludó Hirokazu poniendo su bola de cristal sobre la mesa. –¿Quieres que vea en el futuro a ver si algún día vas a poder controlar a tu molesta novia Mc Coy? –desvió la vista hacia Kenta. –¿Qué onda, Kenta? Que guapo te ves con esas gafas, ¿te las cambiaste verdad?... Bueno, entonces qué, Henry, ¿quieres que vea en la bola de cristal?

Henry parpadeó confundido, luego Alice llegó, lo abrazó por la espalda y lo besó en la mejilla, a lo que el chico de ojos grises sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

     –Alice me gusta tal como está. –contestó Henry.

Alice se sentó junto a Henry y ambos se besaron.

     –¡Dios, estoy almorzando! –susurró Kenta, burlonamente. –Pero, bueno, Henry, me estabas platicando lo de tu pergamino, viejo. No te salgas por la tangente.

     –¡Ah, sí! –soltó Henry cuando se separó de su novia, que comenzó a rebuscar una caja de almuerzo de su mochila. –Pues, entonces el profesor Cho califica mi pergamino aturdidor con un 9.5, y me dice que recordaba que el de mi hermana había sido mucho mejor, ¿Pueden creerlo? –soltó el chico indignado. –¡Si ella se graduó hace ya 5 años!,  Además, mi pergamino funciona a la perfección.

Y al decir aquello, Henry sacó una tira de papel de su cuaderno y se la pegó en la frente a Hirokazu, quién se cayó de su asiento desmayadamente, ante las carcajadas de quienes los observaban.

     –¡Kazu, so tonto! –soltó Kenta, inclinándose junto al desmayado.

Entonces un par de sombras, cubrieron al inconsciente Hirokazu. Kenta levantó la mirada.

     –H-hola Rika. –chilló Kenta, pasando saliva

Rika dibujó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y se inclinó un poco para ver la cara de Kazu.

     –A qué no pudiste predecir eso, ¿verdad, Baka-Kazu? –susurró Rika melosamente. –siempre supe que eso de la adivinación sólo se les daba a los charlatanes desviados como tú... –levantó la mirada hacia Henry. –Buen pergamino, Wong...

Henry sonrió y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

     –¡Hola, Rika!, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Alice le dio un codazo en el costado y Henry jadeó pasmadamente.

     –Uh... cierto. Perdón. –se disculpó el chico.

Rika movió la mano, como no dándole importancia al comentario.

     –Está bien. No pasa nada. –miró de reojo a Ryo, quién estaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos. Esperando a ser presentado. –Akiyama, ellos son Henry Wong y Alice Mc Coy, el que está de este lado es Kenta Kitagawa y este tarado del suelo es Hirokazu Shiota. Chicos, él es Ryo Akiyama, el famoso pretenso del que todos están hablando...

Ryo inclinó la cabeza y pareció abochornarse un poco, aunque también pareció sentirse algo contento por haber sido tomado en cuenta esta vez. Todos le devolvieron el saludo al castaño, quién se inclinó un poco hacia el inconsciente Hirokazu y arqueó las cejas.

     –Oigan, ¿es normal que al afectado le salga espuma por la boca? –preguntó Akiyama, de manera extrañada.

     –¡Oh, no! –soltó Henry, inclinándose y tomando su pergamino, cosa que hizo que el aturdido Hirokazu reaccionara y se levantara algo avergonzado. –¡Me equivoqué al trazar el kanji!, ¿cómo pudo suceder? Eso quiere decir que el profe Cho me dio más puntos de los que me merecía, ¡soy un fraude como taoista!...

     –Ya, Henry, sólo fue un error pequeño. –le dijo Alice, abrazándolo e invitándole de su almuerzo. –Ven prueba un poco de esto, está muy bueno...

Henry se sentó junto a su novia, Kenta retornó a su sitio y hundió la nariz en un libro de herbolaria, y Kazu volvió a su asiento acomodándose el cabello, mientras miraba a Ryo de reojo.

     –¡wow! ¿qué onda, pretenso? ¿Quieres que haga una predicción de tu futuro? Nadie mencionó que estuvieras tan bueno...

Rika golpeó a Kazu en la nuca y se sentó en una silla libre a un lado de Alice. Ryo se sentó junto a su prometida.

     –Ya Kazu, por favor consigue un hobby. –pronunció Rika con fastidio, mientras sacaba su caja de almuerzo de su mochila. –Akiyama, te recomiendo que almuerces rápido, aquí los duelos empiezan a las 10:45.

     –¿Duelos? –soltó Ryo, sacando su caja de almuerzo. –¿Entonces era en serio, Nonaka?

Hirokazu acercó su silla hacia Ryo, a quién comenzó a temblarle la ceja.

     –Uy, ¿porqué tanta formalidad? –susurró Kazu. –Si se van a casar, mejor háblense por sus nombres...

     –¡No nos vamos a casar! –soltó Rika golpeando la mesa. –¡Y juro que convertiré en lombriz al próximo que siga repitiendo esa estupidez!

La cafetería se quedó en silencio, mientras que Rika miraba a todos los que estaban ahí, de manera desafiante. Henry se levantó de su asiento y levantó su varita.

     –¡Ya escucharon! ¡El día de hoy, el que quiera convertirse en lombriz, ya sabe! –apuntó hacia su reloj de pulsera. –¡10:45!

Henry se sentó de nuevo y siguió almorzando junto con Alice, los dos riéndose por alguna razón. Rika se sentó de nuevo, y la cafetería retornó a su bullicio habitual. Ryo los miró atónito, y tronó los dedos.

     –¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Ustedes son los alborotadores de esta escuela?

Todos, menos Rika, se sonrieron.

     –Digamos que somos la razón por la que la escuela tiene el mejor sistema de seguridad del país. –explicó Alice, balanceando su varita.

     –Además de contar con la enfermería más surtida. –complementó Henry.

Ryo los escuchaba divertido.

     –Te habrás dado cuenta de que el director Yamaki es algo extraño. –explicó Rika. –Él permite que de 10:45 a 11:15 tengamos duelos de magia. Dice que hacerlos legales, permite que estén más controlados...

     –¡Sí! Y nuestro grupo jamás ha sido derrotado, ¡somos invencibles! –soltó Hirokazu.

     –No gracias a ti, lerdo. –susurró Alice despectivamente.

     –¡Mc Coy, te detesto! –chilló Hirokazu.

     –¡Y ahí viene nuestra estrella! –soltó Kenta, poniéndose de pie mientras hacía exageradas reverencias.

La cafetería volvió a quedarse en silencio, igual que como había sucedido con Rika, Juri Katou iba entrando majestuosamente junto con Takato. Ambos se acercaron a sus amigos y se saludaron mutuamente. Juri se sentó junto a Ryo y arqueó las cejas hacia Rika.

     –¿Cuál es el tema de hoy, chicos? –preguntó la castaña, sonriente.

     –Lombrices. –informó Henry. –cortesía de la amiga Rika.

Juri tronó sus dedos.

     –Excelente. No lo hacemos desde el verano pasado. –pronunció Juri, satisfactoriamente. –Takato, ¿me acompañas a comprar algo de comer? Hoy dejé olvidado mi almuerzo.

     –Claro. –contestó el chico, siguiendo a su novia.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la barra donde tenían la comida. Hirokazu se cruzó de brazos y resopló molesto.

     –La verdad, no sé cómo una lindura como Takato puede seguir siendo novio de esa psicópata malvada de Katou.

Juri, desde donde estaba, miró a Kazu de reojo con unos brillantes ojos rojos; una línea luminosa se dibujó hacia Hirokazu, quién de pronto se prendió en llamas. Todo el mundo siguió con lo suyo; pero Ryo pareció sorprenderse por el hecho.

     –¡Hey! ¡Qué te pasa! –soltó el castaño, espantado.

     –Nada, me estoy quemando espontáneamente. –respondió Hirokazu tranquilamente. –pero supongo que eso me saco por hablar mal de esa… –el fuego creció de golpe. –¡Aaaaaaaaargh!

Hirokazu se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo hacia la puerta que daba al patio, donde se tiró dentro de una fuente de piedra. El director Yamaki caminaba por el pasillo en ese momento, junto con la profesora Reika, y Calumon y Meramon que los seguían de cerca. Al ver a Kazu humeando dentro de la fuente, Calumon se posó sobre el hombro de Yamaki, toqueteándole la oreja.

     –¿Ves? Te dije que era buena idea poner una fuente tan cerca de la cafetería…

Meramon y Reika se rieron, Yamaki se pasó una mano por la nuca.

     –No cabe duda de que la seguridad escolar aumentará cuando se gradúe el grupo de Nonaka. Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería, Shiota.

     –Katou... sádica demoníaca... –balbuceaba Hirokazu dentro del agua.

El director y su comité entraron a la enorme cafetería de la universidad, donde Juri ya se había sentado de nuevo en la mesa con sus amigos y se encontraba almorzando un par de bolas de arroz. Un brujo de túnica negra, y barba y cabello largos de color canela, se acercó a la mesa

     –Buen hechizo de incineración, Katou. Tiene 10 como siempre. La veo en clase…

     –¡Hasta luego profesor Mizuno! –sonrió Juri desde su lugar.

     –Juri, no sé si es peor que seas tan salvaje o que tu profesor sea igual de insensible que tú. –susurró Alice, esbozando una sonrisa.

      –Por eso me gusta la hechicería oscura... –respondió Katou, comenzando a devorar con rapidez su segunda bola de arroz.

En ese instante, el director Yamaki y sus acompañantes se sentaron en la mesa de los profesores y comenzaron a conversar con los otros maestros, mientras que en el centro de la cafetería se aparecía una tarima larga de madera. Los estudiantes que habían terminado ya de almorzar, miraban continuamente hacia la mesa de Rika y compañía.

     –¡Ándale, Rika, ya acábate eso! –la urgió Juri. –Parece ser que hoy hay muchos que quieren desafiarte.

Rika cerró la caja de su almuerzo y se limpió las manos con una servilleta, miró a Ryo de reojo.

     –¿Qué tan bueno eres para los duelos, Akiyama?

Ryo cerró su caja y desenfundó su varita.

     –El mejor de Fukuoka. –contestó el castaño.

Rika sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. El director Yamaki se levantó de su lugar e hizo una seña para que todos guardaran silencio.

     –Como todos los días. –pronunció. –las 10:45 es la hora perfecta para arreglar las rencillas. Bajo la vigilancia de sus profesores, es una buena oportunidad para demostrar que dominan bien los hechizos que aprenden y ganar algunos puntos extra sobre las calificaciones, así que lúzcanse bien.

Calumon flotó hacia el hombro de Yamaki.

     –A partir del día de hoy, los duelos serán en modalidad de pareja, ¡así que escojan bien a su compañero!

Hubo un momento de agitación entre los estudiantes, que parecían estar organizándose, hasta que un Wizardmon apareció en el centro de la tarima.

     –¿quiénes serán los primeros duelistas?

Juri y Takato se pusieron de pie.

     –¡nosotros! –sonrió Juri.

Wizardmon asintió.

     –¿Los retadores?

Un par de chicos se levantaron de sus lugares.

     –¡nosotros, ya verás Katou!

Las parejas se dirigieron hacia el entarimado y se saludaron mientras el Wizardmon les daba indicaciones.

     –Nada de hechizos ilegales ni convocación espiritual, golpes debajo de la cintura están prohibidos, en caso de encontrarse en problemas, pueden pedir que el duelo se termine, ok, ¿listos?

Todos asintieron. Se hizo el silencio en la cafetería, y Ryo sonrió mientras se acomodaba bien en su asiento.

     –¡Empiecen! Ordenó Wizardmon.

Juri desenfundó su varita e hizo que la sombra de su oponente se convirtiera en una mole que lo estrujó en el aire y lo lanzó hacia el suelo, donde Katou ya lo esperaba para darle el toque final. Juri hizo un movimiento de varita y su contrincante se convirtió en una lombriz diminuta. En la cafetería se escuchó una ovación y comenzó a hacerse el escándalo.

     –¡La primera del día! –sonrió Juri.

Takato dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras el chico que peleaba con él le lanzaba bolas de fuego. Matsuki efectuó un hechizo de barrera y luego trazó un símbolo con sus manos, que provocó un tornado diminuto que envolvió a su contrincante. Takato apuntó bien y también convirtió a su oponente en lombriz.

      –¡cero y van dos!

De inmediato se acercó otra pareja a la tarima, mientras que Wizardmon recogía al par de lombrices que estaban en la duela, y las colocaba en una bandeja al lado suyo. Juri y Takato convirtieron en lombrices a 10 parejas más, hasta que Alice y Henry se pusieron de pie y los suplieron.

     –¡Nuestro turno! –informó Alice.

 Pronto aparecieron oponentes para ellos, una pareja de noveno. Henry atacó con sus pergaminos y paralizó al chico, para convertirlo en lombriz; mientras que Alice se hacía cargo de la chica. Al final la rubia se convirtió en un cuervo y les dio caza por un rato al par de lombrices que huían despavoridas ante las carcajadas de todos hasta que Wizardmon las rescató. Derrotaron a 7 parejas más. Luego Kazu y Kenta se encargaron de derrotar a 4 parejas, ante la incredulidad de Alice que luego tuvo que admitir que no había sido una alucinación. Luego Rika y Ryo subieron a la tarima. Por un momento se hizo un silencio absoluto, pero casi de inmediato, media cafetería se abalanzó hacía ellos para retarlos, cada pareja gritando sus respectivas razones. Ryo se rascó la cabeza.

     –¿Es mi imaginación, Nonaka, o de verdad estos duelos son personales?

Rika desenfundó su varita .

     –Yo solo veo lombrices. –le dijo.

Ryo arqueó las cejas y siguió a su compañera en todos los desafíos, convirtieron en lombrices a cuanta pareja los retó hasta que dieron las 11:15, hora en la que Yamaki se puso de pie y dio por terminada la sesión de los duelos de magia.

     –¡Excelente demostración por parte de nuestra agrupación campeona, esta vez contando con la adición del joven Akiyama! –pronunció Yamaki, sonriendo ligeramente. –El tema de las lombrices no lo vemos desde el año pasado...

Wizardmon le acercó a Yamaki la charola que llevaba repleta de lombrices, la cual el rubio convirtió de nuevo en estudiantes.

     –Vuelvan a sus clases, jóvenes. –dijo el director. –Si existen deseos de exigir una revancha, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana. Recuerden las reglas, nada de luchas en los pasillos, ni en las aulas.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a vaciar la cafetería y Rika y Ryo sólo sonrieron ante sus amigos que repasaban alegremente sus mejores encuentros.

     –¡Ja! Lo mejor fue esa pareja que cegaron con tinta de calamar, ¿cómo se les ocurrió hacer tal cosa? –inquirió Juri, atacada de la risa.

Rika y Ryo se encogieron de hombros.

     –Se nos ocurrió, nada más. –explicaron riéndose con Katou y entre ellos. La cadena volvió a aflojarse levemente.

En ese momento Alice se convirtió en lombriz y comenzó a sacudirse sobre la mesa.

     –¡Buuaaaa! ¡no me comas! –parodiaba la rubia mientras todos se reían a carcajadas.

° ° °

Rika y Ryo caminaban de regreso a casa, mientras que Akiyama se reía y le recordaba a la pelirroja ciertas partes de los duelos.

     –¡Tú escuela es increíble, Nonaka! –exclamó Ryo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. –En Fukuoka me habría encantado tener a ese director y a esos amigos tuyos.

Rika sonrió ligeramente.

     –Son muy agradables. –susurró, balanceando su mochila. –Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal. –señaló encogiéndose de hombros. –Supongo que para haber pensado al principio que eras un tonto, resultaste tener bastantes talentos.

Ryo se pasó una mano por la nuca.

     –Viniendo de ti, asumiré que eso fue una especie de halago.

Ryo comenzó a reírse él solo, mientras Rika sólo lo miraba de manera pensativa. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las afueras del negocio de la pelirroja. Rika se detuvo frente al buzón y lo abrió para inspeccionar dentro. Ryo arqueó las cejas, percatándose de que esa parecía ser una rutina de todos los días. Rika sacó una carta  de la cuál pareció leer el remitente y que estrujó en su mano. Ryo iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, pero Rika avanzó hacia adentro del negocio y al castaño no le quedó más remedio que seguirla.

     –¡Hola! ¿cómo estuvo su día? –saludó Viximon, disfrazada de Rika, desde detrás de la barra del negocio. –Rika, parece ser que hay correo... ¿buenas noticias?

 Rika meneó la cabeza un par de veces y caminó hacia la puerta que conducía al interior de la casa, donde arrojó su mochila hacía el sillón de la sala y subió corriendo a su habitación. Ryo trató de seguirla de cerca; pero al llegar a la recamara, Rika le cerró la puerta al castaño en la nariz, por lo que tuvo que quedarse afuera, sentado sobre la duela del pasillo, pegando la oreja a la puerta de vez en cuando para tratar de escuchar lo que sucedía. El castaño dejó de intentar espiar cuando claramente escuchó que la pelirroja sollozaba. Ryo se mordió el labio y permaneció sentado en silencio, hasta que un zorrito dorado subió las escaleras de manera apesadumbrada.

     –Viximon, ¿qué sucede? –inquirió el chico.

Viximon meneó la cabeza un par de veces.

     –...Hemos tenido problemas... –susurró la zorrita, acercándose al castaño y echándose a su lado. Ryo le rascó detrás de las orejas de esa forma amable en la que Rika solía hacerlo y suspiró.

Humano y digimon, se quedaron afuera, esperando pacientemente, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Rika salió por ella, sin rastro aparente de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido. Miró a Ryo y a Viximon que le dirigían miradas interrogantes.

     –Disculpen. –les dijo respirando hondo. –Vixi, ya puedes descansar. –pronunció en un susurró bajo.

Viximon negó con la cabeza y se convirtió en la niña rubia de la mañana.

     –Puedo ayudar todavía. –informó ella.

     –Está bien. –consintió Rika. –Akiyama, debemos bajar. –le dijo a Ryo, quién parpadeó extrañado.

     –Ah, sí.

La pareja bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta que daba a la cocina del establecimiento. Rika se lavó muy bien las manos y se las secó incansablemente, mientras le indicaba a Ryo que hiciera lo mismo.

     –Akiyama, voy a necesitar que dejes que me encargue bien del negocio. –susurró la pelirroja mientras se colocaba su delantal blanco de trabajo encima de la ropa. –Te pido, por favor que no me provoques distracciones...

Ryo secó sus manos y tomó un delantal que se colocó encima.

     –Te ayudaré. –le dijo firmemente. –después de todo, yo también voy a estar viviendo aquí.

Rika lo miró por un momento y salió por la puerta giratoria que daba hacia la barra. Ryo la siguió de cerca.

     –¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió desconcertado. –He sentido como si todo el mundo supiera algo que yo no. ¿Qué es?... Éste no es un establecimiento de bebidas ordinario ¿verdad? –el castaño frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. –¿por qué la primera vez que te vi, sentí que ya te había visto antes? ¿porqué un sitio tan grande como este, se encuentra siempre tan solo?

Rika se cruzó de brazos y suspiró ligeramente, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

     –Bueno, lo que pasa es que...

En ese momento, las puertas del local se abrieron y entró al lugar un chico alto de cabello oscuro, lacio, cortado en forma de hongo y con el flequillo dividido, y a la altura de sus ojos. Aparentaba tener la misma edad de Ryo, aunque la forma finísima en la que vestía lo hacía lucir un par de años mayor. Recorrió el sitio con la vista, hasta que sus misteriosos ojos verdes se posaron en la pelirroja de detrás de la barra que sólo le devolvía una mirada fría y desafiante. El recién llegado se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

     –Hola, Rika. –susurró él con voz suave. –¿Cómo has estado?

El visitante y la pelirroja se miraron fijamente, mientras Ryo presenciaba ese encuentro y fruncía el entrecejo sin entender muy bien el motivo.

**_Continuará..._**

****

**_¡Wow! Al parecer hechizo de amor sí va a tener historia después de todo. No vuelvo a subestimar a Magus. ¿Qué te parece? Comentarios y lo que sea, ya sabes que recibimos reviews, mails y checamos el msn también._**

**_¡Nos leemos en la cap 3!_**

**_Por cierto,¿ te diste cuenta de que el capítulo 1 tiene un par de cosas extrañas al final? Chécalo, es nuevo, y de ahora en adelante, eso será la señal de que un nuevo capítulo va a actualizarse pronto. Por ahora, esas son las novedades. ¡Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
